menma? kau dan aku
by DINDA red-devil24
Summary: uzumaki menma datang dari masa depan untuk menemui kaa-san dan tou-san nya yaitu sasuke dan naruto... lalu apa alasan menma datang ke masa lalu orang tuanya?/narusasu/m-preg/future/canon
1. siapa kau?

Menma? Kau dan aku

Desclaimer : MASA sih(?) kishimoto

Warning: yaoi, OOC, gaje, ABAL, NaruSasu,typo,canon,m-preg,dll

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast:

Menma,

Sakura,

Tergantung cerita...

Rated : T, ke M menuju NC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : jika anda memaksa membaca jangan salahkan saya kalau anda muntah2, mual, dll. Dimohon jangan nge-bash atau pun nge-flame pair di cerita ini... kalo banyak typo jgn salahkan saya , silahkan membaca

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini desa konoha sudah pulih dari peperangan, naruto kembali menjadi kue di ramen *eh salah*maksudnya naruto menjadi hokage. Sasuke menjadi ketua anbu, yg dikhususkan menjaga sang hokage ke enam. Lalu, nenek tsunade pensiun dari jabatannya. Yah.. seperti itulah kehidupan di desa kembali ten-

"DOBEEE... kembali kau"

-ang..

Sepertinya tidak yah, saat ini sasuke sedang mengejar naruto yg berada di kedai ramen ichiraku. Kenapa? Karena saat sasuke menuju kantor hokage dia tidak melihat naruto di bangku singgasananya. Dan ternyata si kue ikan itu *ditabok naruto* sedang berada di kedai ramen tersebut.

"oh ayolah sasu-chan... aku sedang lapar saat ini, jadinya aku pergi ke kedai ichiraku" ujar naruto, yg mulai ngaco (?) saat dia diseret oleh sasuke.

"maaf hokage-sama, bukan maksud saya untuk berlaku tidak sopan kepada anda."sela sasuke saat sang pujaan hati sedang menjelaskan keadaannya. Eh pujaan hati? Ya sasuke memang ada perasaan kepada naruto.

Back to the story*Read:BEK TU DE STORI*

"eh kau tidak usah terlalu formal kepadaku, kau adalah teman terbaikku"kata naruto , dan terdengar lirih diakhir kata. Entah kenapa hatinya tidak terima saat berkata itu.

"baiklah, terserah kau baka-dobe"sahut sasuke.

"eh oh,,, baiklah ayo kita kembali ke kantorku"kata naruto dengan gugup, dia gugup karena jarak wajahnya dengan sasuke sangat dekat.

Ouh, lihatlah wajahnya yang putih pucat sangat tidak wajar untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Lalu, bibirnya yg mungil dan semerah cherry seakan menarik dirinya*naruto* untuk menciumnya, hmm bagaimana ya rasa bibir itu jika aku cium dia? Batin naruto. Matanya yg indah bulat dan besar. Ooh sasuke tidak tahu kah engkau bahwa ada seseorang yg telah jatuh hati kepadamu? Eng.. ing..eng.. ternyata naruto juga punya perasaan kepada sahabat pertamanya itu.

.

.

.

.

**DI KANTOR HOKAGE**

Saat ini sasuke tengah menjelaskan tentang misi yg telah dijalani oleh genin di desa tersebut. Sedangkan naruto hanya melihatnya dengan air liur yang hampir menetes karena sedari tadi dia hanya melihat wajah cantik sasuke, tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan yg sasuke berikan.

Sadar bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan, sasuke segera menengok ke arah naruto.

BLUSH...

Wajah mereka hanya tinggal 3,7 cm lagi akan bersentuhan, jika ada yang melihat itu pasti mereka mengira bahwa sasuke dan naruto sedang berciuman. Entah terbawa suasana atau apalah terserah. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendekatkan kepalanya, dan berciuman yang jatuh ke pangkuan naruto

"eengghh... ahhn" desah sasuke saat naruto menjilat bibirnya. Dengan reflek sasuke memegang leher naruto yang saat itu juga sedang merangkul pinggan rampingnya.

BRUUK..

Terdengar bunyi suara seseorang terjatuh di dekat mereka, lantas mereka memutuskan pagutan mesra mereka. Dengan nafas yg berburu keluar masuk ke rongga dada mereka, naruto dan sasuke langsung berjauhan. 'uuh.. siapa sih yng mengganggu "kegiatan" ku dengan sasuke akan ku rasenggani ia' batin naruto sebal karena "kegiatannya" di interupsi oleh orang itu.

'yaampun aku berciuman dengan si dobe itu, huuft untung saja ada yang datang kalau tidak si dobe pasti akan macam2 padaku' batin sasuke, sambil berblushing ria. Sebenarnya sasuke sudah mati matian menahan agar wajahnya tidak memerah, tapi apa mau dikata wajahnya yang putih pucat sangat kontras dengan warna pipinya yg seperti tomat matang.

Melihat sasuke yang tengah beblushing ria naruto jadi ingin menggodanya, sebuah lampu menyala diatas kepalanya. Saat ingin menggoda sasuke sebuah suara cempreng menginterupsi.

"kaa-san, tou-san HUAAAA... aku rindu kalian" nah loh suara siapa tuh?

Kita tengok ke belakang. Ternyata itu adalah suara seekor anak kecil ekhem ralat.. maksudnya itu adalah suara seorang anak kecil hhmm... tidak bisa dibilang kecil juga sih anak itu seukuran anak 14 tahun.

"eeh.. siapa kau?" suara naruto mulai bangun dari alam kuburnya*digeplak naruto*.

"ya siapa kau tiba tiba memanggil diriku dengan sebutan kaa-san"suara sasuke menggema menyadarkan dua makhluk berkulit tan itu. Lalu dia melirik naruto melihat reaksinya yang dipanggil tou-san oleh anak asing itu.

"dan, kenapa kau memanggil dob- ekhem hokage-sama dengan sebutan tou-san. Setahuku hokage-sama belum menikah ataupun menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun itu" lanjut sasuke yang mulai Out Of Character dari kepribadian seorang uchiha sasuke yang tenang dan pendiam.

"yaaah.. cepat jawab" kata sasuke kembali

"uuh... bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kaa-san memberondongiku dengan pertanyaan itu" sahut anak alien itu #dilempar panci sama menma.

"ohh... yah teme biarkan dia menjelaskan, nah silahkan kau jelaskan wahai bocah asing" suara naruto menyela.

"perkenalkan namaku UZUMAKI MENMA, anak dari pasangan uzumaki naruto sang rokudaime hokage dan uzumaki(uchiha) sasuke sang ketua anbu" kata anak yang diketahui bernama menma tersebut.

Reaksi dari naruto dan sasuke adalah:

Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar selebar jidat sakura

Sasuke cengo dengan tidak berperi-keuchiha-an

Dinda cengar-cengir gaje

Pembaca melotot...

**Tarik Badan Chouji**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? **Lanjutin gak? _**REVIEW?**_


	2. keluarga

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 2

Desclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke, Sasuke punya Naruto

Cerita ini real punya Dinda.

MASASIH KISHIMOTO

WARNING : yaoi, OOC, gaje, ABAL,typo,NaruSasu, m-preg, canon, dll

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast :

Menma,

Sakura,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya..

Rated : T ke M, menuju NC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : terimakasih untuk yang sudah ngereview dan fav cerita abal ini, dan makasih yg udah ngasih kritik dan saran.

Silahkan membaca..

.

.

.

"apa maksudmu dengan kau adalah anak kami?!" tanya Sasuke.

"baiklah aku akan menjelaskan, jadi aku adalah aku berasal dari masa depan untuk meminta maaf kepada kaa-san" kata Menma menjelaskan. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa saling pandang.

Menma yang seakan mengerti dengan keadaan yang katanya 'orang tua'nya bercerita panjang lebar dan mulai menjelaskan.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"aku membenci kalian, aku benci di lahirkan oleh seorang pria sepertimu dan juga kau tou-san mengapa kau tidak menikah dengan seorang wanita, hah?!" bentak seorang remaja pria, kepada orang tuanya.

Remaja yang barusan membentak 'kaa-san' dan tou-sannya berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Remaja yang diketahui bernama Menma Uzumaki itu dengan tidak berperi-kepintuan membanting pintu coklat rumahnya.

Orang tuanya yang tadi dibentak oleh Menma hanya memandang tidak percaya kepada anak semata wayangnya. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Naruto sang rokudaime hokage dan ketua anbu. Mereka menikah dengan restu seluruh rakyat desa Konoha, asalkan sang hokage senang rakyat pun senang. Sungguh rakyat yang pengertian.

Sasuke hanya bisa mematung atas ucapan anak yang telah dia lahirkan dari rahimnya sendiri. Rahimnya sendiri? Sasuke adalah pria hemaphrodite, dia bisa membuahi dan dibuahi. Ia juga berfikir apa salahnya jika dia telah melahirkan seorang anak dari rahimnya.

Sasuke terjatuh ke pelukan sang suami, Naruto. Naruto juga hanay bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Menma.

.

.

_**MENMA POV...**_

OH SIAL.. harusnya aku tak berbicara seperti itu kepada tou-san dan 'kaa-san'. Mereka pasti sakit hati atas perkataanku. Saat ini aku berada di hutan terlarang.

Aku Uzumaki Menma, seorang pria keren berperawakan tinggi, berkulit tan eksotis keturunan ayah ku, mata yang seperti onyx milik ibuku, aku juga cerdas seperti ibuku, tubuhku berotot sexy dan six pack, yang intinya aku keren... hehehe

Aish,,, ini bukan saatnya aku memuji diriku sendiri. Aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya aku meminta maaf pada mereka. Haah.. tadi aku sedang kesal gara – gara aku melihat teman sekelompok ku, Hikari. Sedang bercengkrama bersama ayah dan ibunya, ayahnya adalah paman Kiba sedangkan ibunya bibi Hinata yang seorang WANITA TULEN. Hikari terus memanasiku bahwa aku tidak memiliki keluarga yang normal.

Karena terbawa suasana aku pulang lang sung dimarahi oleh ibuku, karena aku pulang terlalu larut. Yasudah aku tidak sengaja berkata seperti itu. Jika aku minta maaf secara langsung pasti aku dimarahi oleh ayahku dan mendapatkan tatapan kekecewaan dari ibuku, lagi pula aku gengsi. Hey, aku juga berdarah uchiha yang egois dan punya harga diri yang tinggi

Ah aku punya edi.. *eh salah* aku punya ide lebih baik aku bertanya pada yami diriku saja. Jangan heran karena diriku anak seorang jinchuriki jadi aku juga seorang jinchuriki.

"_hoi, Menma ada apa kau datang kesini tumben tumbenan kau mampir kesini?" _sebuah suara menggelegar disebuah ruangan yang gelap dan dingin.

"hei, yami kau makin tinggi saja sepertiku" ujar diriku. Disini adalah alam bawah sadarku yang ditempati oleh chibi kyuubi dan yami diriku.

" _ck, kau bukannya menjawab malah berujar seperti itu. Cepatlah" _sahut yami Menma dengan kesal karena pertanyaan nya tidak dijawab.

"ouh, ano aku ingin bertanya , apakah ada ninjutsu untuk kembali ke masa lalu?"aku pun akhirnya bertanya padahal tadi aku hanya ingin bercanda dengan yami diriku. Ah, aku harus serius.

"_eeh, memang ada yah jurus seperti itu?" _ya ampun dia malah bertanya kembali kepadaku . aduh, aku hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"nah, jusrtu itu apakah ada yang seperti itu. Dasar bodoh" ingin sekali aku menjitak kepalanya, yah sayangnya semua yang akan aku lakukan akan dia lakukan juga.

" _kalau aku bodoh kau pun bodoh, idiot. hmm sepertinya ada jurus yg seperti itu tapi hal yang seperti itu akan sulit untuk dilakukan" _yaampun bertele tele sekali dia.

"sudahlah cepat katakan " kataku.

"_baiklah siap2 aku akan memulai ritualnya" _ujarnya sambil menyeringai

_**MENMA POV END...**_

Setelah itu hanya tinggal kabut yang berada di hutan terlarang sambil ditemani oleh teriknya matahari.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Kembali di kantor hokage...

Menma hanya duduk di bangku kantor hokage tersebut.

Naruto hanya bisa manggut manggut sambil cengar cengir gaje.

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo mendengar cerita yang katanya 'anak masa depannya' tersebut. Entah kenapa otak jeniusnya susah mencerna dengan penjelasan dari Menma.

'jadi di masa depan aku menikah dengan si dobe dan melahirkan Menma' batin Sasuke.

BLUSH~...

Wajah Sasuke dalam seketika memerah membayangkan yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan pujaan hati. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa menyeringai dalam diam, padahal di dalam hatinya naruto sudah jingkrak jingkrak sambil goyang itik.

"tapi sepertinya aku salah waktu deh,,,"kata Menma.

NaruSasu akhirnya bangkit dari alam bawah sadarnya. Mereka saling berpandangan, dan ber sama sama menghela nafas.

"uuh, aku lelah dan akupun lapar. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa makanan dan istirahat" ujar Menma dengan lebay nya.

"baiklah, kita ke mansion keluargaku. Aku akan memasakkan ramen goreng untuk kalian, lagipula ini sudah larut malam. Itu karena kau Menma kita menyimak ceritamu jadi tak terasa sudah malam" kata Sasuke panjang lebar yang sudah keluar dari sifat uchiha nya. Mendengar itu kedua pemuda yang berkulit tan tersebut, langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Mereka menghampiri Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar cerah, layaknya mendapatkan lotre 1 juta dollar.

.

.

.

_**DI KEDIAMAN SASUKE (MANSION UCHIHA)**_

Sekarang mereka berada di mansion Uchiha . Tempat yang dulunya sangat kotor dan banyak tumbuhan menjalar tinggi, sudah bersih dan kelihatan indah.

Naruto dan Menma sedang berada di meja makan sambil menunggu Sasuke selesai memasak. Menma yang sedang menghayal sama seperti Menma, Naruto pun berhayal 'ahh.. kami seperti keluarga saja, oh iya bukankah kami adalah keluarga. Sasuke menjadi istriki dan Menma jadi anakku dimasa depan seperti mimpi saja'batin Naruto.

'kalaupun ini mimpi tolong jangan bagnunkan aku, ah cubit pipiku kalau aku sedang bermimpi' sambung batinnya.

"AAWW.." pekik Naruto. Naruto memandang Menma dengan pandangan seakan bertanya apa-yang-kau-lakukan ,Menma hanya bisa cengar cengir gaje.

"entah kenapa seperti ada yang menyuruhku mencubit tou-san"kata Menma

Naruto yang mendengar itu haanya bisa membulatkan matanya, 'jangan jangan ikatan batin seorang ayah dan anaknya' pikir Naruto mulai ngaco.

.

.

.

Pindah ke tempat Sasuke

'entah kenapa aku merasa seperti seorang ibu sekaligus seorang istri yang sedang memasakan mereka makanan, oh ya ampun aku lupa bukan kah aku ibunya Menma dan istrinya Naruto' batin Sasuke, sambil osang oseng penggorengan yang tengah ia pegang. Saat ini ia sedang memasak ramen goreng untuk dirinya, Menma dan Naruto.

"fiuuh, akhirnya sudah selesai. Saat aku hidangkan untuk kami bertiga"gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Di meja makan

"makanannya sudah siap"kata Sasuke. Naruto dan Menma tersentak, mereka dengan segera memandang Sasuke yang tengah menghidangkan makanan di meja makan.

"baiklah selamat makaan~... AAWW" ringis Menma, menma memandang ibunya dengan tatapan kenapa – kaasan – memukulku?

"berdoa dulu sebelum makan"ujar sasuke menjelaskan.

"aku akan memimpin do'a. ~~~~ amin" Naruto pun mulai memimpin do'a.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tawa canda yang terdengar dari mulut Menma dan Naruto, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Dia akhirnya merasa memiliki keluarga seutuhnya.

Setelah mereka selesai makan Sasuke membersihkan meja makan, sedangkan dua pemuda berkulit tan itu mencuci piring. Setelah selesai dengan acara beres membereskan, mereka pun istirahat dengan tenang. Menma dikamar milik Itachi, Naruto di kamar tamu, Sasuke sudah pasti dikamar miliknya sendiri.

.

.

.

Pagi hari (masih di mansion Uchiha)

BRAK..BRAK.. BRAK

Terdengar suara pintu di gebrak dengan dahsyatnya, jika diteliti lagi engsel pintunya sudah hampir copot. Pelaku utama penggebrak pintu tersebut adalah sang pemilik rumah, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sedari tadi dia sudah membangunkan dua ekor kerbau yang susah sekali di bangunkan, Menma dan Naruto.

"HOI.. KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT BANGUN ATAU SARAPAN KALIAN KUBERIKAN KE CHOUJI SAJA HAAH..."

Seketika itu juga mereka berdua bangun dari alam kuburnya(?). Mereka bertiga saat ini sedang sarapan, tentu saja setelah mereka melakukan ritual bersi-bersih badan.

Naruto sudah bersiap2 ke kantor hokage. Sasuke bersiap dengan seragam anbunya. Sedangkan Menma? Dia hanya memperhatikan 'orang tuanya' bersiap siap dengan kesibukkan mereka masing masing.

" Menma, bagaimana kau ikut dengan tou-san saja kekantor hokage. Daripaa engkau berdiam diri saja lebih baik ikut saja, bagaimana?" ajak Naruto. Entah kenapa ia mulai memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'tou-san', padahal sebelumnya dia memanggil sebutan untuk dirinya dengan sebutan 'aku'.

"baiklah, aku akan ikut tou-san"jawab Menma.

.

.

.

Di kantor hokage

Saat ini Menma sedang membantu ayahnya menge-check dokumen dokumen penting, dan dihadiahi pandangan heran oleh Shikamaru yang berpean sebagai asisten hokage.

"maaf hokage-sama, saya ingin bertanya pemuda itu siapa? Kenapa dia berada disini?"tanya Shikamaru beruntun.

"aish, mmh.. dia Menma anakku di masa depan"ujar naruto santai, tettapi dia dihujani tatapan keheranan dari Shikamaru. Dan saat itu juga Naruto mulai menceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir kedatangan Menma. Shikamaru hanya menguap malas, seperti kebiasaannya dia malas mengurusi urusan orang lain.

Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang dan Naruto kelaparan, ia ingin mengajak Menma tapi dia baru ingat ingin bertemu dengan Konohamaru entah apa alasannya?!.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk "masuk" kata Naruto. Terlihat sasuke masih dengan seragam anbunya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, sembari membawa kotak bekal makanan.

"kemana Menma? Aku ingin membawakan bekal makanan untuknya dan untuk anda hokage-sama"jelas Sasuke.

"Menma sedang menemui Konohamaru, dan kau datang disaat yang tepat aku sedang kelaparan. Oooh.. Sasuke kau adalah malaikatku sudah cantik, baik, pandai memasak lagi, walaupun kadang kadang menyebalkan"kata Naruto entah itu pujian ata hinaan, hanya Naruto yang mengetahuinya.

Sasuke sih sebenarnya senang karena dipuji, tapi saat diakhir kata yang terdengar dari mulut Naruto pelipisnya berkedut.

"huh, terserahmulah dobe cepat makan" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal makanan kepada Naruto.

"suapi dong teme"rajuk nruto dengan tampang yang tidak ada imut imutnya.

"enak saja makan saja sana sendiri"elak Sasuke, padahal hatinya udah dag..dig..dug..

"ayolah teme~"dengan suara yang mendayu2 dan puppy eyes nya Naruto mengharap pada Sasuke.

"uuh.. baiklah"Sasuke akhirnya mengalah dan mulai menyuapi naruto makanan yang ada di bekal tersebut.

"ne terimakasih atas makanannya" dia rebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran bangku tamu yang dia duduki sedari tadi.

"hm..hm.."gumam Sasuke.

"ne teme aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan ku padamu.." kata Naruto dengan tampang serius.

" ap-apa yang ingin kau katakan dobe?" harap harap cemas Sasuke mengharapkan perasaanya terbalaskan.

" ne Sasuke aku suka pad-"

BRAAK

Pintu dibuka oleh Sakura yang sambil membawa kotak bekal juga sepertinya.

"hai hokage-sama aku membawakan makanan untukmu" suara Sakura ia buat2 terdengar seksi malah terdengar seperti wanita kecentilan.

.

.

**TBC**

TERIMAKASIH YANG SUDAH MAU MEMBACA ff ini

Review?


	3. jidat lebar pengganggu

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 3

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : yaoi, OOC, typo, gaje abal, NaruSasu, m-preg, canon, alur kecepetan, dll

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast :

Menma,

Sakura,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya

Rated : T ke M menuju NC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : makasih yang udah mau baca dan memberi kritik/saran, juga yang udah mau baca...

Silahkan membaca...

.

.

.

" Hai, Hokage-sama aku membawakan makanan untukmu" suara Sakura yang dia buat buat agar terdengar seksi malah terdengar kecentilan.

" Oh, ada Sasuke-kun juga yah?!. Ohayou Sasuke-kun" sapa Sakura kepada Sasuke, saat ia bru menyadari bahwa disana ada Sasuke.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan trademarknya.

Entah kenapa semenjak Naruto menjadi Hokage dan mendapat gelar 'Pahlawan Dunia Ninja' Sakura yang awalnya membenci Naruto mulai mendekati naruto dengan gencar. Dan ia juga selalu mencari perhatian kepada Sasuke. Sepertinya Sakura mempunyai prinsip 'tak dapat sang Hokage, Uchiha terakhir pun jadi tak masalah'. Dasar jidat lebar.

"ouh iya, Hokag- boleh aku panggil Naruto-kun saja?, kan kita setim juga.." ujar Sakura mulai songong.

"oh iya tentu saja Sakura-chan panggil aku seperti biasa saja, tidak usah terlalu formal kepadaku" jawab Naruto dengan memaksakan tersenyum, padahal di dalam hatinya ia sudah ingin memplontosi rambut Sakura karena mengganggu 'acara'nya.

' Dasar wanita kecentilan coba saja dia tidak datang pasti aku sedang bercumbu mesra dengan si Dobe, eh maksudnya si dobe sudah bicara sedari tadi' batin Sasuke jengkel, sekaligus mesum? Hey, Sas mengapa engkau menjadi ero seperti ini?!.

' Huh, coba Sakura tidak datang saat ini aku pasti sudah jadian dengan si Teme kesayanganku ini' Naruto membatin tidak senang.

" Ini aku bawakan bekal untuk naruto-kun, aku membuatnya spesial untukmu kau pasti ketagihan. Bagaimana kalau aku suapi saja?!" tawar Sakura pada Naruto, dengan percaya dirinya dia berkata seperti itu.

Saat Sakura sudah mengambil ancang ancang untuk duduk, dia mulai berpikir agar lebih baik ia duduk diantara Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia dengan santainya menempati ruang kosong anatara Sasuke dan Naruto, tanpa mengetahui bahwa orang yang berada di samping kanan dan kirinya sangat jengkel dengan kelakuannya.

Sebelum Sakura menata makanan yang dia buat diatas meja, dia melihat kotak bekal makan di atas meja tersebut juga. 'Ah, mungkin hanya sampah saja' Sakura membatin.

" ya ampun Sakura-chan tidak usah repot repot membawakan makanan untukku, karena aku sudah makan bersama Sasuke dan itu juga buatan Sasuke sendiri. Buatan Sasuteme sangat enak loh."ucap Naruto pada Sakura dan diselipi kata kata pujian untuk Sasuke.

BLUSH... mendengar pujian dari Naruto, pipi Sasuke mulai berubah menjadi tomat matang.

Mendengar itu Sakura hanya memandang kecewa pada Naruto, lalu ia menatap bekal yang telah ioa buat susah payah.

" Eh, tapi aku mau mencicipi buatan mu." Lanjut Naruto, walau bagaimana pun Sakura adalah 'mantan wanita favoritnya'. Sakura dengan wajah cerah mulai menyodorkan bekal makanan yang ia buat. Sasuke tau apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto hanya mendengus sebal.

HAM.. NYAAM.. NYAAM.. KRAUUK..

HOEEEK..

Saat Naruto mengunyah dan mulai menelan makanan dari Sakura, ia buru buru ke kamar mandi kantornya. 'Uh makanannya sungguh tak enak, beda sekali dengan buatan Sasuke' batin Naruto

" Naruto-kun apa makanannya tak enak? Hingga kau memuntahkannya." Tanya Sakura (sok) hawatir. ' Sudah tahu tak enak masih bertanya, dasar bodoh" batin siapa yah? Itu batin Naruto dan Sasuke, huwaah mereka kompak sekali.

" U-uh tidak kok, buatan mu rasanya 'enak' kok" jawab Naruto tidak mau membuat Sakura kecewa.

" Ah, waktu makan siangku sudah habis Sakura-chan. Lebih baik kau segera pulang sekarang apa kau tidak dihawatirkan oleh orang tuamu" usir Naruto secara halus pada Sakura. Dengan hati yang jengkel Sakura menutup pintu kantor Hokage dengan keras.

BRAAK..

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kejadian Sakura 'diusir secara halus' oleh Naruto. Bernafas lega adalah hal yg tengah dilakukan oleh Naruto, akhirnya rambut permen karet tersebut menghilang dari sini.

.

.

_**SASUKE POV**_

Huuh, akhirnya si jidat lebar itu pergi juga, dan aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Dobe. Eh, ttunggu tinggal berdua? TINGGAL BERDUA DENGAN NARUTO!...

DAG.. DIG.. DUG..

Hey, apa suara detak jantungku terdengar? Aku sangat gugup disaat yang seperti ini.

" Ekhem, baiklah aku akan pulang ne Dobe? Lagipula perkataanmu benarwaktu makan siangmu telah habis" ujarku aku berusaha agar suaraku tidak terdengar gugup.

"lalu ini bekal untuk Menma jika dia sudah kembali tolong berikan padanya" Saat aku bangun dari dudukku, tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku ada yang menarik. Tidak ada orang lain selain Naruto berarti dia yang menarikku dong?.

SREET..

_**SASUKE POV END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

SREET...

BRUUK.. NNGGH..

Bunyi seekor(?) ayam, ralat Sasuke ditarik oleh Naruto. Dan lihat saat ini Sasuke berada di pangkuan Naruto, bagaimana kotak bekal yang sudah Sasuke bereskan? Nasib mereka adalah berjatuhan di lantai.

" Kau tidak boleh kemana mana Sasu-chan~" suara Naruto memberat dan menggoda. Sasuke merasa ada bahaya yang mengancam, langsung memberontak dalam pelukan kokoh Naruto.

CHUUUP~...

Saat Sasuke mulai memberontak, Naruto beraksi dengan mencium bibir cherry milik Sasuke. Entah kenapa tenaga yang dimiliki Sasuke serasa lumpuh hanya dengan ciuman dari Naruto.

' Manis, lembut dan kenyal. Aku tidak yakin ini bibir seorang pria bahkan wanita pun tidak memiliki bibir yang seperti ini' batin Naruto mulai ketagihan dengan bibir Naruto.

Mula mula bibir mereka hanya menempel pasif, tapi lama kelamaan bibir Naruto mulai aktif. Lidah Naruto mulai menjilat jilat bibir Sasuke, pertanda minta izin pada Sasuke agar bibirnya membuka dan membiarakan lidah Naruto masuk untuk menjelajahi rongga hangat tersebut.

Sasuke tidak mau membuka bibirnya hanya bisa bersikeras agar bibirnya tidak memberikan celah pada naruto. Naruto tidak kehabisan akal agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke, tangannya merambat turun ke dada Sasuke dan mulai memelintir NIPPLE Sasuke dari luar bajunya.

Wajah Sasuke yang semula putih pucat khas Uchiha suda dipenuhi semburat merah.

Nnngghh.. aahn..ahh

Desah Sasuke saat nipple nya dipelintir dari luar bajunya oleh Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Sasuke, sensasi yang Naruto dapatkan adalah manis, hangat, lembut, ahh bagaikan surga dunia tetapi surga sesungguhnya adalah tubuh bagian bawah sasuke itu sendiri.

" Nggh.. aaaaaaah..mmh-dobe .."desah Sasuke mulai menjadi saat naruto menjilati seluruh isi rongga mulutnya.

" mmh.. ccpkk.. yaah ooh.. s-stop nggh.. Na-naru ahh" Sasuke mulai kehabisan nafas hanya bisa memukul pelan punggung lebar nan kokoh milik Naruto. Mengerti keadaan Sasuke Naruto melepaskan pagutan nya.

Naruto mulai membuka baju anbu milik Sasuke yang sangat mudah dilepasnya. 'besok Sasuke harus memakai baju yang tertutup, tubuh dan hatinya hanya milikku' batin Naruto posesif.

" AHH.. NGGH.. aahn" Sasuke kembali mendesah hebat saat lidah panjang naruto pindah keleher putih mulusnya.

Jilat-hisap-gigit

Hanya kegiatan itu yang Naruto lakukan sedari tadi. 1,2,3.. sudah tidak terhitung kissmark yang telah Naruto berikan ke Sasuke.

" nngHH.. ahn.. yaaah..ooh yees.." desahan sasuke sudah mendominasi di kantor Hokage yang mulanya hening dan tenang. Saat ini dada Sasuke sudah memerah dan dipenuhi oleh kissmark Naruto.

Nipple Sasuke di pelintirnya oleh Naruto, lalu dijilatnya nipple kanan milik Sasuke. Sedangkan yang kiri diurus oleh jari Naruto.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

Bunyi pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. "Tou-san buka pintunyaaaa... ini pintunya tidak bisa dibuka" oh oh oh ternyata yang mengetuk pintu dari luar adalah Menma.

Mendengar itu Naruto dan Sasuke mulai merapihkan pakaian mereka yang sudang kusut dan compang camping.

" Ya tunggu sebentar" teriak Naruto dari dalam kantornya, dengan bergegas Naruto menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan yang menggoda.

CEKLEK..

Bunyi pintu dibuka, dan Menma langsung menyerobot masuk kedalam. Menma yang melihat keberadaan kaa-sannya langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendapatkan pelukan tiba tiba hanya bisa pasrah dalam kungkungan pemuda berkulit tan lagi. Tadi Naruto sekarang Menma.

" Uum.. kaa-san boleh aku bertanya? Apa yang kaa-san lakukan sebelum aku datang kesini?" tanya Menma pada Sasuke.

" O-oh kaa-san hanya membawakan bekal makanan untuk mu dan untuk si Dobe itu" jawab Sasuke gugup, dia takut kelakuan mesumnya err ralat kelakuan mesum naruto diketahui oleh otak Menma yang polos. Kau yakin Sasuke? Bahwa Menma itu polos?.

" Lalu kenapa bibir kaa-san membengkak dan sangat merah seperti habis.. yah habis berciumaan dengn sangat dalam. Lalu ini leher dan sepertinya juga dada kaa-san ada bekas merah-merah, apa disini ada nyamuk yah? Atau ini tou-san yang telah melakukannya?" tanya Menma beruntun dan (sok) polos, sebenarnya Menma sudah mengetahui jawaban yang di ajukan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Toh, karena desahan Sasuke juga sampai terdengar keluar saking dahsyatnya desahan Sasuke itu sendiri.

' Yah tadi ada nyamuk yang menggigitku Menma, tapi bedanya nyamuk raksasa yang telah menggigitku' batin Sasuke. Dan Sasuke juga sudah menahan diri agar pipinya tidak memblushing ria~.

" Sudahlah Menma jangan banyak bertanya, lebih baik kau makan bekal buatan kaa-sanmu yang cantik itu. Kau tahu buatannya sangat enak?!" tiba tiba Naruto menyela.

" Ouh benarkah? Ahh lebihbaik aku makan di pohon dekat akademi saja disana banyak angin yang segar" gumam Menma walaupun gumamannya masih bisa terdengar oleh NaruSasu.

Mendengar itu naruto hanya bisa berjoget ria di dalam hatinya. Berarti dia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Naruto sangat percaya diri bahwa dirinya akan diterima oleh Sasuke.

" Ah, bagaimana kalau setelah kau makan kau berlatih denganku Menma. Kaa-san akan mengajarkan cara memanipulasi chakra mu" ujar Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah alasan agar dia tidak ditinggal berdua lagi bersama Naruto.

" Ah tentu aku mau kok diajarkan cara memanipulasi chakra itu kan pelajaran tingkat jounin, baiklah ayo berangkat" kata Menma bersemangat.

Naruto yang jelas jelas mendengar seluruh percakapan antara Sasuke damn Menma, seakan mengalami patah hati yang teramat dalam ingin rasanya dirinya menjadii seekor durian kuning yang pundung dipojokkan ruangannya sendiri.

CEKLEEK.. BLAAM..

Tinggallah Naruto sendiri dengan tubuh yang melemas seperti agar agar basi.

.

.

.

_**DI TAMAN BELAKANG AKADEMI**_

" Waah, makanannya sangat enak. Juga tadi aku sudah dilatih oleh kaa-san, arigatou ne?!" ucap Menma saat dia sudah selesai latihan bersama sang kaa-san.

" Hn. Menma lalu bagaimana caranya kau kembali ke masa depan bagaimana jika orang tuamu menghawatirkanmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan nada lirih.

Mendengar itu Menma termenung, benar juga yang kaa-sannya katakan bagaimana caranya dia kembali ke masa depan? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Sebenarnya masalah ini sudah dipikirkannya sejak hari pertama dia di masa lalu orang tua nya, kemarin.

" Huuft a-aku juga sudah memikirkannya kaa-san" ujar Menma mengungkapkan kata hatinya.

" Kaa-san" panggil Menma saat dia tak mendapat jawaban, lalu dia menengok kesamping saat bahunya terasa berat.

" Kaa-san aku menyayangimu " gumam Menma lirih. Terasa hembusan angin yang makin kuat, Menma menggendong sang 'kaa-san' brydal styl. Yah memang untuk seukuran seorang pria Sasuke cukup ringan anii.. sangat ringan. Bahkan tingginya saja hanya sepangkal hidung Menma.

CHUU..~

Dengan sayang Menma mengecup kening putih pucat kaa-sannya. Dengan bergegas dia membawa Sasuke menuju apartemen sang tou-san, eeeh tunggu bukannya Menma belum pernah ke apartemen Naruto?

Baik, ubah haluan menuju mansion Uchiha. Dia melewati komplek perumahan Uchiha yang telah kosong dari belasan tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana ibunya ini bisa tahan dengan keadaan lingkungannya? Tanya Menma dalam hati.

Dia menuju rumah utama mansion Uchiha. Dan menuju kamar Sasuke, lalu dia membaringkan tubuh mungil Sasuke secara perlahan. Setelah itu ia kecup lagi kening Sasuke dengan perasaan.

Dia mulai melangkah meninggalkan kamar milik Uchiha bungsu. Dan menuju kantor hokage. Yah mungkin setelah dia menuju kantor hokage dia bisa bertanya dimana apartemen tou-sannya.

Menma berjalan dengan santai menikmati angin sore hari yang menyejukkan, sambil berfikir.

Bagaimana dia kembali ke masa depan?

Dan, bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa ke kedai Ichiraku? Di masa depan kedai Ichiraku sudah pindah tempat...

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura dengan jengkel membersihkan rumahnya, dia masih sebal karena makanan yang sudah ia buat tak dimakan oleh naruto. Dimakan sih walaupun Cuma satu suap, lalu dimuntahkan lagi.

Walau bagimanapun caranya dia harus menjadi Ny. Uzumaki, sakura merasa dia sudah mirip dengan Uzumaki Kushina ibu dari Naruto incarannya. Dan dia masih mengingat bahwa saat mereka setim dulu Naruto sempat menyukainya, dan dia tahu betul hati naruto sebenarnya hanya untuk Sasuke.

Menyesal dirinya saat dahulu menolak Naruto, karena saat itu naruto hanya bocah pembawa walau harus Sasuke menjadi lawan untuk merebut perhatian Naruto akan dia hadapi...

Di kepala Sakura sudah tersimpan rencana jahat untuk menyaingi sasuke walau presentasinya hanya 16%.

.

.

Tak tahukah engkau sakura bahwa di hati Naruto hanya ada Sasuke?...

.

.

_**REVIEW?**_

_**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA**_


	4. aku cinta kamu

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 4

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : yaoi, OOC, typo, gaje abal, NaruSasu, m-preg, canon, alur kecepetan, dll

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast :

Menma,

Sakura,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya

Rated : T ke M menuju NC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : maaf baru update sekarang soalnya modemnya baru di isiin pulsa. Dan terimakasih yang udah mau ngereview, favs dan follwing cerita abal dan banyak kesalahan ini.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

.

.

.

Menyesal dirinya saat dahulu menolak Naruto, karena saat itu naruto hanya bocah pembawa walau harus Sasuke menjadi lawan untuk merebut perhatian Naruto akan dia hadapi...

Di kepala Sakura sudah tersimpan rencana jahat untuk menyaingi sasuke walau presentasinya hanya 16%.

Tak tahukah engkau sakura bahwa di hati Naruto hanya ada Sasuke?...

.

.

_**PAGI HARI, MANSION UCHIHA (KAMAR SASUKE)**_

HOAAHM...

Sasuke menguap, saat ini dia merasakan tubuhnya sangat nyaman seperti di raanjang miliknya sendiri. Tunggu, ranjangnya sendiri? Dia menengok ke sekelilingnya dia seperti mengenali properti di sekitarnya. Bukankah dia sedang tertidur di bahu Menma? Biarkanlah pagi hari seperti ini dia tak mau dipusingkan oleh hal hal yang berat.

SHRUUSH...

Bunyi shower yang dinyalakan oleh Sasuke, dia masih memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Haruskah dia menyatakan perasaanya terhadap Naruto?. Dia sih mau mau saja. Tapi masalahnya apakah Naruto menerima dirinya, jika ditolak pasti hubungannya dengan Naruto akan canggung.

Ahh... nyamannya perasaan nyaman menghampiri Sasuke ketika air dingin itu meyirami seluruh tubuhnya. Mulailah acara gosok menggosok *ahh.. aku juga ingin ikut mandi #plaak.

Sasuke mulai menggosok seluruh tubuhnya. Dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan menggosok giginya. Dirasa sudah bersih Sasuke membilas seluruh tubuhnya menggunkan air bersih.

Saat Sasuke ingi menggunakan bathrobe ia melirik kaca setinggi ukuran tubuh orang dewasa di sampingnya. Sasuke membulatkan mata indahnya saat melihat banyak sekali kissmark didada, leher, didekat rahang pipi mulusnya juga ada.

_**BLUSH...**_

Secara reflek semburat merah tomat matang menghinggapai pipi putih pucat Sasuke, dia masih ingat betul kejadian pembuatan 'bentol bentol merah' di sekujur dada, leher danjuga adapula di belakang telinganya.

.

.

_**SASUKE POV**_

Ya ampun banyak sekali 'tanda' dari dobe itu, bagaimana cara menghilangkan ini?. Ahh.. pasrah sajalah toh yang membuat juga kan ayang mbeb Naruto. (nahloh.. Sasuke mulai OOC). Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi aku mematikan keran yang masih terbuka.

Juga membuka penyumbat di dasar bathup.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan tentu saja masih memakai bathrobe. Aku memulai acara bongkar – membongkar lemari pakaianku.

Baju ini? Ahh tidak terlalu norak.

Kemeja ini? Hmm lumayan tapi ini kan hanya cocok untuk acara resmi. Tidak.

sInglet? Ahh, tidak yang ini. Jika ini yang aku pakai justru 'tanda' nya akan terlihat jelas.

yang ini? Inikan untuk shalat Jum'at.

Ya ampun aku harus pakai yang manaaaa...

Okeeh, tenang Sasuke tenang kau harus tetap stay cool. Aku harus memakai baju yang bisa menutupi 'tanda' ini.

Yes ketemu baju ini cocok untuk dipakai musim seperti ini, baju biru dongker yang bisa menutupi 'tanda' dileherku. Lalu aku memakai baju pilihanku yang tadi, beserta celananya.

Aku mematut diriku di depan cermin kamarku. Sangat tampan, yah seorang Uchiha Sasuke memang sudah diciptakan menjadi tampan sejak lahir.

KRUUYUUK..!~

Woow perutku sepertinya sudah memulai acara dangdutannya. Lebih baik aku ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk diiriku sendiiiiiiiiiri.

_**DI DAPUR, MANSION UCHIHA**_

Mmh, aku akan makan apa ya? Omelete saja deh. Aku mengambil telur persediaan milikku yang berada didalam kulkas. Tunggu kenapa ada yang janggal ya? Oh iya Menma kemana, yaampun aku sampai kelupaan.

Lebih baik aku makan terlebih dahulu sarapanku, baru nanti aku bertanya pada Naruto. Omeletenya jadi terasa hambar padahal sebelumyakan biasa biasa saja rasanya.

Selesai makan aku membersihkan piring tadi. Lalu mencuci piring kotor itu.

Dengan sesegera mungkin aku mengambil seragam anbuku. Saat aku ingin ke pintu utama keluar aku mendengar ada suara seseorang yang tengah mengetuk pintu.

TOK..

TOK..

TOK..

Apa itu Menma atau Naruto?

CEKLEEK...

_**SASUKE POV END**_

Suara pintu diketuk oleh seseorang dari luar. Dengan segera Sasuke mendatangi pintunya yang diketuk, sambil memakai seragam Anbunya.

" Ya tunggu sebentar" jawab Sasuke dengan sedikit berteriak.

Pintu tersebut dibuka oleh Sasuke, dengan membulatkan mata hitam indahnya Sasuke menatap orang yang berada di depan pintunya tersebut.

Dan yang berada di pintu tersebut adalah Itachi Uchiha.

Eh.. salah deh maksudnya yang datang adalah Sakura Haruno.

'sedang apa dia disini? Dan untuk apa dia kesini?' batin Sasuke bingung. Sakura dengan senyum 'manis' yang masih bertanda kutip di manisnya, mendekati Sasuke.

" Sasuke – kun apa kau ingin pergi ke kantor hokage? Kalau iya lebih baik berangkat bersamaku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, denganmu dan lebih baik kita bicara sambil berjalan bersama" ajak Sakura pada Sasuke.

" Hn." Sahut sasuke menggunakan trademarknya.

" Baiklah ayo kita berangkat" ujar sakura.

_**Di perjalanan**_

Di perjalanan Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan berdampingan, tapi tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Mereka berkutat dengan pemikiran masing masing.

Sasuke dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan dikepalanya. Sakura dengan rencana jahat plus liciknya. Mereka sudah seperti ayam dan permen karet berjalan. Dengan perlahan Sakura memelankan langkahnya.

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah benda, dari sakunya. Ternyata itu adalah jarum suntik yang sudah dilumuri racun yang gunanya Sakura sendiri pun tidak mengetahuinya*plaak becanda, sakura tahu kok*

' apa yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku?' Sasuke masih berkutat pada pemikirannya, tak sadar Sakura tengah mengeluarkan jarum suntik. ' Sasuke – kun maafkan aku dulu memang aku mencintaimu, tetapi sekarang rasa nya sudah pindah ke Naruto – kun yang pangkatnnya lebih tinggi darimu' batin

Sakura memulai rencana jahatnya. Jarum suntik tersebut diarahkannya ke arah leher 'merah'Sasuke.

Tapi belum sempat jarm itu mengenai kulit Sakura malah berhenti dan membatin ' itu lehernya Sasuke – kun kenapa? Ah bodo amat deh'. Sakura mulai mengarahkan jarumnya kembali ke leher sasuke yang penuh dengan 'tanda merah.

Tapi lagi lagi rencananya harus dibatalkan karena tiba tiba ada yang berteriak dengan sangat dahsyatnya, mungkin bisa menulikan pendengaran nya juga orang lain disekitar daerah tersebut.

" KAAAAA – SAAAAN, huwaah baru beberapa jam saja aku sudah rindu padamu" pelaku pembuat tuli sementara tersebua adalah Menma.

Sakura yang tak mengenali Menma dikarenakan belum pernah melihat Menma. ' siapa yang dipanggil kaa-san oleh bocah itu? Tapi kenapa jika dilihat lihat lagi dia seperti campuran antara Naruto dan Sasuke?' batin Sakura bingung.

Menma dengan segera menubruk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, Sasuke. Dan dihujani pandangan aneh dari Sakura yang tak mengerti keadaan.

" Hei bibi PERMEN KARET. Mengapa kau mengeluarkan jarum suntik dengan gaya yang menyeramkan seperti itu, hah? Kau ingin membunuh kaa-san kuyah?, huuh dasar pembunuh" seru Menma, menohok hati Sakura. Yang dikarenakan semua perkataan Menma tepat pada rencananya.

" Ya – yak, hei kau bocah jangan sembarangan menuduh. Lagipula aku tak mengenal siapa kaa-sanmu itu?!" Sakura mengelak juga sekaligus menyelipkan nada pertanyaan di kalimatnya.

Sakura juga penasaran siapa ibu yang disebut oleh bocah perpaduan anatara Naruto dan Sasuke.

" ya tentu saja kaa-san itu yang sedari tadi berjalan bersamamu. Dasar apa otakmu hanya berisi permen karet saja, huh bodoh"ejek Menma pada Sakura.

Mendenga itu Sakura refleks ingin menampar Menma, tapi saat ingin menamparnya tangan Sakura tertahan oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

" Apa yang dikatakan Menma itu benar Sakura?" Sakura, Menma, dan Sasuke menengok ke arah sumber suara berat, bagaikan suara dari malaikat kematian Sakura.

Yang datang adalah Naruto, jika bagi Sakura naruto adalah dewa kematiannya. Beda lagi dengan Menma dan Sasuke bagi dua pemuda bermata sama itu Naruto adalah dewa keberuntungannya.

" A-ah Na ruto – kun sedang apa kau disni? Bukankah harusnya kau berada di kantor hokage? Ju-juga sejak kapan kau berada disini?" tanya Sakura beruntun untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

" Aku disini ingin menjemput Sasuke, lalu aku disini karena itu tujuanku, dan aku disini sejak tadi semenjak kau mulai mengarahkan jarum suntik milikmu ke arah Sasuke. Kenapa kau terkejut?" jawab Naruto panjang dengan ceria tapi jika diteliti lagi ada nada dingin terselip disana.

Terkejut adalah reaksi Sakura dan sasuke.

Sasuke tak menyangka ternyata sakura ingin membunuhnya melalui jalur yang sangat licik.

Sakura tak menyangka pemuda incaran nya mengetahui rencananya.

Menma tersenyum senang melihat reaksi bibi permen karet itu.

" Dan aku hanya ingin bilang padamu untuk tak usah mencoba mencari perhatianku dan membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Karena kau lihat sendiri bukan aku sudah memiliki anak dari Sasuke yaitu Menma. Dan mungkin beberapa bulan lagi akan ada undangan pernikahan untukmu dan seluruh warga desa ini" jelas Naruto panjang X lebar.

Setelah mengatakan apa yang ada dihatinya Naruto sgera merengkuh pinggang ramping Sasuke yang masih melongo atas ucapannya. Lalu jika Menma tersenyum bangga kepada ayahnya dan dirinya ikut berjalan disamping ayahnya.

Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiam diri ditempatnya. Terkekeh menyedihkan.

' haah, diriku sangat menyedihkan ditinggal oleh pemuda incaranku dulu (Sasuke), sekarang aku dipojokkan oleh incaranku saat ini(Naruto)' batin Sakura miris.

_**Di kantor hokage**_

" Teme, kau tidak apa apa kan?" tanya Naruto.

Masalahnya Sasuke masih belum sadar dari shocknya, ' ahah, aku dapat edi ekhem- maksudnya dapat ide' dalam pemikirannya Naruto sudah mempunyai rencana.

Naruto mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke, Menma yang masih berada di ruangan itu hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala sifat mesum ayahnya kumat.

CUP...

Akhirnya sodara – sodara bibir keduanya bertemu sekali lagi, Sasuke mulai sadar saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan lidahnya. Lidah panjang Naruto mulai menjilat bibir tipis merekah Sasuke, agar terbuka dan membiarkan lidahnya bisa meng eksplorasi gua hangat nan manis tersebut.

Sasuke yang baru sadar dari shocknya reflek membuka bibirnya saat lidah Naruto menjilat bibirnya. Mendapatkan sambutan yang bagus dengan segera lidah Naruto menyusup masuk ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sensasi yang pertama Naruto rasakan adalah

MANIS...

HANGAT...

LEMBUT...

" Ahh.. –nggh.. nnh Na-Naru.. mmph" desah Sasuke secara refleks, saat sudah seutuhnya sadar dari shocknya Sasuke memberontak dalam rengkuhan kokah Naruto.

Tapi dikarenakan tubuh Naruto yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya, Sasuke tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Sauke hanya bisa pasrah bibirnya di jelajahi oleh lidah panjang Naruto.

" Mmhh.. s-stop.. na naruto, su-sudah ahhn" saat lidah Naruto mengabsen gigi gigi putihnya Sasuke, mendesah geli. Dalam hati Naruto bersyukur dirinya lah yang pertama kalinya merasakan bibir Sasuke.

" gghhk.. ah-ahnn.. ohh." Desahan Sasuke semakin menjadi saat lidah Naruto sudah berpindah tempat ke leher jenjangnya yang putih berih seperti lehernya Dinda *plaak, bercanda*

Naruto yang melihat 'karyanya' yang dia buat kemarin masih terpajang indah di seluruh leher, tengkuk, juga belakang telinganya Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum gaje.

' aku hebat juga yah bisa, membuat kissmark sampai bisa bertahan disini. Akan aku pastikan kali ini akan lebih terang warnanya' batin Naruto , Naruto yang sudah berpindah tempat ke leher Sasuke mulai membuat kissmark yang lebih kentara dari yang kemarin dia buat.

Sensasi yang Sasuke rasakan sangat hebat, apalagi saat Naruto menghisap keras kulit lehernya.

" Aah.. nnh.. Na-naru oh.." Sasuke meraih kepala Naruto lalu menekan kepala Naruto agar menghisap kuat lehernya. Saliva yang sudah menetes ke dagunya, membuat Sasuke terlihat erotis.

Mereka terlalu larut dengan kemesraan mereka hingga membuat seseorang yang masih disana dilupakan. Menma. Menma hanya bisa menelan saliva saat melihat adegan erotis sekaligus mesum itu.

' aku tak menyangka perkenbangan hubungan mereka sangat cepat, uuh a-aku merasa ada yang bangkit dibawah sana. Ya ampun Menma junior tenang ya.. nanti saat kembali ke rumah kau bisa bebas' Mnema membatin sengsara karena dirinya dilupakan oleh orang tuanya.

Juga dikarenakan Menma junior yang bangun dari peristirahatannya.

Balik kepada kedua sejoli super duper hot yang sedang dimabuk cinta ini.

Mulut Naruto berpindah tempat lagi saat dirinya sudah puas menyebarkan kissmark dileher Sasuke, berpindah ke dada Sasuke yang masih ber'tato' bekas Naruto buat kemarin.

Dada Sasuke yang lumayan montok di remasnya oleh Naruto, lalu nipple yang sudah menegang juga kena sasaran oleh Naruto. Dihisapnya secara kasar namun terkesan lembut membuat Sasuke mendesah hebat "ahhn.. Na-naru lebih dal ahh.. am aahhk.. yaah"

Sasuke yang baru sadar sedari tadi dia dan juga Naruto di perhatikan, oleh Menma. Kekuatannya yang tadi sudah hilang dihisap oleh Naruto, kembali lagi ketubuhnya. Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto hingga Naruto terjungkal ke belakang.

Sasuke buru - buru merapihkan baju nya, yang sudah lecek dan kumal juga ada beberapa bagian yang sudah sobek. Lalu Sasuke men death glare Naruto yang sudah dipastikan tidak mempan. Naruto meberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Sasuke seakan akan menyampaikan ' kenapa – kau -merusak – acara – kita - ?'.

Mengerti tatapan itu Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk menengok ke arah Menma. Naruto sadar sedari tadi kelakuan mesumnya terhadap Sasuke sudah diperhatikan oleh Menma.

Menma yang diperhatikan oleh orang tuanya hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, ahh sepertinya diriku sudah mengganggu kemesraan mereka.

" Ma-maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian, kalian bisa melanjutkannya kok. Aku akan pergi dari tempat ini" matahari di siang itu menjadi saksi bisu seorang Menma Uzumaki berbicara dengan gugupnya.

" Tunggu Menma, tidak apa apa kok kau disini saja" panggil Sasuke, saat Menma ingin meraih knop pintu.

" Ini salah si Dobe ini, dia seenaknya saja menyerangku" ucap sasuke sambil melirik ke Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mencebilkan bibirnya (sok) imut *padahal kan nggak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali*

" OK, terserah padamu. Tapi Menma kau harus melihat peristiwa penting ini" Menma yang mendengar namanya dipanggila oleh sany ayah hanya bisa menengok dan meng agguk - aggukan kepalanya.

" Sasuke, lihat aku" panggil Naruto dengan nada yang serius sambil menarik Sasuke ke dalam renngkuhan kokohnya, yang juga membuat Sasuke bertabrakan ke dada bidang Naruto.

" Hn, ada apa Dobe? Kau memanggilku biasa saja bisa tidak? Tidak usah sampai memelukku seperti ini" sahut Sasuke, sambil memberontak dalam pelukkan Naruto.

" Sasuke dengarkan aku, aku hanya mengucapkan ini henya sekali saja"

" Sasuke Uchiha aku suka padamu ahh, tidak aku CINTA PADAMU" ucap Naruto, membuat Sasuke membuat kerutan dikening Sasuke juga membuat otaknya melambat. Menma yang terpekik girang mendengar ucapan ayahnya, hatinya serasa lega dari sebelumnya.

Bibirnya yang masih bengkak karena ciuman tadi, membentuk huruf O.

" A-apa kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke menjatuhkan tangannya di punggung lebar Naruto.

" Kan sudah aku bilang aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku selamanya" ujar Naruto posesif.

" Ta-tapikan aku belum menjawabnya" ucap Saske gugup.

" Memangnya aku bertanya yah?" tanya Naruto

" Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa.."

.

.

.

_**END/ FINISH**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bercanda deng, Cuma _**TBC **_doang kok

Hayooh siapa yang bisa nebak kenapa Sasuke bilang " Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa.."

Oh iya terima kasih yang udah nge review, fav,follwing cerita abal, ini maaf ya kalo ini kurang panjang. Juga masih kecepatan alurnya masih banyak typonya.

Sekali lagi

_**REVIEW? Please...**_


	5. lemon time

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 5

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : yaoi, OOC, typo, gaje abal, NaruSasu, m-preg, canon, alur kecepetan, dll

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast :

Menma,

Sakura,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya

Rated : T ke M menuju NC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : mungkin Dinda akan lebih lama lagi updatenya, dan makasih banyak yang udah nge-review, favs, and follwing

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

" Sasuke Uchiha aku suka padamu ahh, tidak aku CINTA PADAMU" ucap Naruto, membuat Sasuke membuat kerutan dikening Sasuke juga membuat otaknya melambat. Menma yang terpekik girang mendengar ucapan ayahnya, hatinya serasa lega dari sebelumnya.

Bibirnya yang masih bengkak karena ciuman tadi, membentuk huruf O.

" A-apa kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke menjatuhkan tangannya di punggung lebar Naruto.

" Kan sudah aku bilang aku hanya mengatakannya sekali saja, mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku selamanya" ujar Naruto posesif.

" Ta-tapikan aku belum menjawabnya" ucap Saske gugup.

" Memangnya aku bertanya yah?" tanya Naruto

" Maafkan aku tapi aku tidak bisa.."

.

.

.

" Maafkan aku aku tidak bisa.." ujar Sasuke.

" A – apa? Kenapa tidak bisa Sasuke kenapa?" ucap Naruto, tolong jangan beranggapan kalau Naruto sangat hiperbolis. Bagaimana perasaan mu saat mengetahui orang yang kau cinta, menolakmu?. Sakit hati kan dirimu?

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, ' si dobe ini main sela saja, padahal tadi diriku sangat senang mendengar ucapannya' batin Sasuke.

" Dengarkan aku dulu dobe, aku hanya ingin berkata aku minta maaf kalau aku.." ucapan Sasuke disela lagi oleh Naruto, yang sudah mewek sambil berurai air mata.

" Tolong jangan dilanjutkan lagi perkataanmu Sasuke, kau tahu sakitnya tuh disiniii" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dadanya yang bidang.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, menengok kearah Menma yang hanya bisa menonton adegan demi adegan dengan mulut menganga. Mungkin Menma harus melihatnya.

CHUU..P~

Naruto yang masih berurai air mata langsung terbelalak, saat lehernya ditarik oleh Sasuke. Dan lihatlah sodara – sodara saat ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke tengah mencium rival abadinya sekaligus sahabatnya.

" HEH BAKA DOBE BERHENTILAH MENANGIS, makanya dengarkan aku dulu bodoh." Teriak Sasuke disamping telinga Naruto. Dan dirinya juga sudah menahan agar pipinya tidak mengeluarkan warna merah tomat. Yang berarti berblushing ria dihadapan Naruto.

Lalu dia melanjutkan kata katanya "Maafkan aku tidak bisa bilang tidak padamu, ne suki da yo baka dobe" perkataan Sasuke membuat hujan badai didalam hatinya Naruto berbunga – bunga.

SREET..

Dengan mata yang berbinar cerah Menma langsung menyerobot masuk, diantara jarak Sasuke dan Naruto. " Kaa-san aku sangat sayang padamu. Silahkan lanjutkan adegan mesra kalian" ucap Menma langsung keluar dari ruangan hokage tersebut.

" DADAAAH..." dari kejauhan masih bisa terdengar suara maha dahsyat Menma.

Ok lanjut ke NaruSasu yang masih terbengong, melihat tingkah ajaib anak mereka yang katanya dari masa depan. Naruto yang sudah duluan kembali dari dimensi yang Menma buat, langsung menarik pinggang ramping Sasuke. Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya ditarik oleh Naruto, dan terjatuh ke pangkuan Naruto.

Karena Sasuke yang tubuhnya lebih pendek,wajah Sasuke langsung bertubrukan dengan dada bidang nan kokoh Naruto. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat menghirup aroma citrus dari tubuh Naruto, dia mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang kekasih. *dilihat dari situasi Sasuke udah resmi jadi pacarnya Naruto*

" Jadi aku akan mendeklarasikan, kau adalah milikku. Lalu aku milikmu. Ya begitulah, ohya mulai besok kau dan aku akan mulai tinggal di kediaman ayahku, lalu kau harus memakai pakaian tertutup, juga kau harus menyiapkan makan siang untukku menma juga untukmu nanti kita akan makan bertiga, juga... bla..bla..bla" ucap Naruto panjang lebar dengan nada yang sangat posesif.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengulas senyum tipis, sambil bersandar pada dada bidang milik Naruto Sasuke berfikir untuk menggoda Naruto sementara. Jari jari lentiknya yang semula berada dileher Naruto, mulai turun dengan menggoda.

Naruto yang mulai merasakan jari-jari lentik Sasuke turun dari leher menuju dada bidangnya, hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum yaah.. bisa dibilang senyum yang mengerikan sekaligus mesum.

Kita lihat posisi mereka, saat ini Naruto sedang duduk disinggasananya sambil memangku Sasuke. Sasuke bergelendotan manja pada Naruto, sambil memainkan jarinya menggoda Naruto.

Bibir merah merekah itu mulai melancarkan aksinya, dimulai dengan mengecup kecil leher si pirang. Mendesah lirih adalah hal yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Naruto yg tak mau kalah, mulai mengecup sayang dahi lalu turun ke hidung mancung nan mungil si raven. Juga pipi kanan dan pipi kirinya lalu berhenti dibibir mungil yg berwarna merah cherry si raven.

Dijilatnya bibir depan Sasuke oleh Naruto, tapi hal yang diharapkan tidak dikabulkan untuk berkunjung ke goa hangat tersebut. Naruto menjilat bibir manis itu namun bibir tersebut tetap tidak mau terbuka.

Tidak kehabisan akal Naruto memuntir nipple Sasuke yg sebenarnya sudah mencuat sedari tadi, " Aakh.." Sasuke dengan refleks mendesah. Yang memungkinkan lidah panjang dan terlatih milik Naruto masuk kedalam mulutnya.

" Mmmph.. nggh." Desahan Sasuke menggema diruangan tersebut. Naruto melumat bibir manis tersebut dan langsung menelusupkan lidahnya rasa yang pertama kali dirasakannya adalah. Manis.

Naruto mencium Sasuke dengan sangat ganas, tetapi tak kalah ganasnya disambut oleh Sasuke. Lidah yang saling bertautan, mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain yaahh.. walaupun sudah ketahuan siapa pemenangnya kan (-_-") yah Naruto lahh...

Saliva yang sudah bercampur menjadi satu meleleh didagu Sasuke yang posisi mereka entah bagaimana caranya bisa berada di atas meja ruangan tersebut. Dikala ciuman mereka lebih mengganas tangan putih Sasuke sudah bersarang dileher Naruto.

Meja yang semula tertata rapih sudah berantakan dokumen2 juga kertas2 sudah berhamburan kelantai.

Bibir Naruto yang sudah berpindah tempat menuju leher putih pucat yang jenjang milik Sasuke. Bibirnya mulai menempatkan 'karya'nya di belakang telinga Sasuke, lalu dia mulai mengemut cuping telinga Sasuke.

Kelakuannya hanya bisa dibalas erangan seksi dari Sasuke " Ahhn.. Na-Naru.. ooh.. yah jangan akhh.. berhenti disituhh.." Sasuke mendesah tak karuan saat mulut Naruto sudah pindah tempat dari belakang telinganya yang sudah penuh dengan 'karya' buatan Naruto.

Naruto mulai menginvasi leher putih Sasuke, lidahnya mulai mengecap leher Sasuke yang mengeluarkan aroma manis bercampur mint. Ahh.. Naruto suka ini wangi yang manis sekaligus seksi, membuatnya semakin tegang juga terangsang * apa bedanya yah? #plaak*.

Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto mulai melucuti pakaian Sasuke, Sasuke yang masih dilanda kenikmatan dikarenakan bibir naruto yg sedang membuat 'karya' dilehernya tak menyadari bahwa pakaiannya hanya tinggal dalamannya saja.

" Ngghh.. u-uuh dingin.. ~" Sasuke merasakan kedinginan dikarenakan angin sore yang masuk melewati jendela, angin tersebut seenaknya saja membelai kulit mulus Sasuke... padahal Dinda aja belom pernah #plaak. Abaikan

Naruto memandang lapar tubuh yang berada dibawahnya, uuh lihat saja tubuh Sasuke yg naked hanya memakai dalamannya saja. Seluruh tubuhnya yg memiliki Kulit putih pucat mulus ,kecuali bagian leher dan belakang telinganya. Bibir cherry yg merah membengkak, dikarenakan Naruto yg sedari tadi mengecapnya.

Dan tidak ketinggalan puting susunya uhh.. terlalu vulgar sebut saja dengan nipple. Yah.. nipplenya yg berwarna merah muda sudah mengacung tinggi. Melihat itu Naruto langsung melahap nipple Sasukeyg sudah menegang.

Layaknya seorang bayi Naruto mengemut, menghisap, menjilat nipple Sasuke dengan keras yg menghasilkan desahan hebat dari Sasuke. " Nnnnghh.. aahnn Na-naruto akhh hisap lebih kuat.. ggh" saat itu juga Naruto memperkuat hisapannya pada dada Sasuke, dengan Sasuke yg secara reflek meraih kepala Naruto agar hisapannya menguat. Ahh.. ini sungguh nikmat perasaan Sasuke terasa berada diatas awan.

Dikarenakan dada Sasuke sudah penuh dengan 'karya' miliknya pandangan Naruto turun kearah bawah perut Sasuke yg masih tertutup kain segitiga. Digesekkannya penis mereka secara kasat dikarenakan mereka berdua masih menggunakan penutup dibagian itu.

Kelakuan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendesah seksi " A-ahn..ngh.. nyaah.. dobe" Sasuke melihat Naruto yg masih berpakaian rapih mulai protes " a-ahn.. kau cu-curang dobe.. hh.. pakaianmu masih lengkap".

Naruto yg mengerti itu mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, kini mereka berdua seperti bayi yang baru dilahirkan. Sasuke yang melihat tubuh Naruto hanya bisa bersemu, pipinya menghangat ketika melihat betapa seksinya Naruto.

Perutnya yang sixpack, dada ynag bidang sangat nyaman untuk dipeluk, bahu yang lebar nan kokoh pandangannya turun lagi kebawah. " Gleek" bunyi ludah yg ditelan kembali oleh Sasuke saat melihat betapa besarnya milik Naruto. Tegang menjulang tinggi, berurat juga sangat besar dan panjang dibandingkan miliknya yg inut. * kalian tahu saat Dinda mengetik ini harus hati hati banget soalnya lagi ada ayah, adik juga paman Dinda disini *.

Saat ini yang tengah Naruto lakukan adalah meng-oral milik Sasuke, yang membuatnya mendesah tak karuan " A-akh.. Na-naru hyaah.. ahh lebih kuat" desahan Sasuke mengheboh saat ada perasaan ribuan kupu kupu berada di dalam perutnya dan mulai berterbangan keluar.

" AAAKKHH.. Naruto nnhh.." Sasuke yang sedang orgasme hanya diperhatikan oleh Naruto yang masih menempelkan mulutnya pada milik Sasuke, ditelannya cairan manis itu*bagi Naruto*.

" Hmmh.. cairanmu sangat manis Sasu – chan seperti dirimu" ujar Naruto dengan suara baritone berat yang menggunakan nada menggoda. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya bisa memblushing parah, dia menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan putihnya.

Melihat itu Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh geli, ternyata dibalik sifat dingin dan cueknya di dalamnya ada sisi yang manis juga malu malu tikus eh.. salah maksudnya malu malu kucing.

" Ta-tapikan Naruto yang tadi menjijikan masa kau meminum'nya' itu kan kotor" gumam Sasuke lirih, walaupun masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto. Sasuke bergumam sebenarnya sambil menahan semu merah yang menjalar dipinya.

" Bagiku apapun yang behubugan dengan dirimu adalah manis Sasu – chan " ucap Naruto sambil menggombal gembel pada Sasuke.

" uuh.. Sa-sasuke bisakah kita lanjutkan? Kau tahu milikku sudah sangat tegang sedari tadi melihat wajah manismu" ucap Naruto jujur sambil merayu Sasuke.

" Hummph.. bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Hmm. Tampan.. " goda Sasuke pada Naruto. Dia menggerakkan jari lentiknya didada Naruto dengan gerakan yang menggoda.

" Kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu cantik.." goda Naruto balik pada Sasuke, sambil menggesekkan milik keduanya secara bersamaan.

Hanya bisa disambut oleh lenguhan kecil dari Sasuke, yaampun jika seperti ii terus lama kelamaan miliknya akan terbangun kembali.

" hnngh.. ahnn.. lagipula aku tidak bisa menolaknya bukan?" desah Sasuke tepat didepan wajah Naruto.

Baiklah kita lanjutkan..

" Aaangh... hyaah ah.. Na-naruto ja nghh.. jangan disitu akhh.." desahan Sasuke makin menjadi saat naruto menjilati lubang pink berkedut milik Sasuke.

" Ghhk.. akhh. Bodoh di-disitu .. ahhnn.. kotor" ucapan Sasuke makin tenggelam seiring dengan desahan hebohnya.

Semua perkataannya hanya dibalas dengan gumaman oleh Naruto, karena Naruto saat ini masih menjilati, menghisap juga mengemut hole pink tersebut. Sasuke hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepala Naruto pada bagian privasinya.

Sasuke terus menggelinjang keenakan saat lidah panjang Naruto mencoba untuk menyusup ke dalam holenya. Tak dipedulikannya angin berhembus kencang, juga meja kerja Naruto yg sudah berderit untuk menghentikan aksi mesum mereka.

Sambil menjilati lubang Sasuke, tangan kiri Naruto mengocok penis milik Sasuke, lalu tangan kanannya digunakan untuk mencubit nipple Sasuke.

" Fuuh.. ahhn.. su-sudah Naru..~" ujar Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas seringaian oleh Naruto.

Lalu Naruto berkata " Benarkah kau ingin mensudahi semua ini, tapi jika aku ihat justru tubuhmu ingin lebih. Dasar Bitch" sambil memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus kedalam hole pink tersebut.

" Aahn.. hyaah.. aku akan menjadi hhn.. pe-pelacur untuk nnghh.. dirimu, ahhn hokage-sama" ucapan Sasuke diselingi oleh desahan menggoda, bisa membuat Naruto tersenyum senang. Naruto mulai menggerakkan ketiga jari panjangnya keluar masuk lubang Sasuke.

" Aaahn.. ah fa-faster Naru.. ahnn.. ahh lebih dalam.. ghhk.. lubangku lapar" Sasuke berucap menggoda sekaligus dengan gerakan sensualnya, makin memundurkan pantatnya pada jari panjang Naruto. Dengan sengaja Sasuke memperketat lubangnya. Dan membuat penis Naruto semakin ereksi.

Naruto membayangkan jika yg keluar masuk didalam lubang hangat dan basah tersebut adalah miliknya. Haah.. nikmat terasa pasti.

" Aku peringatkan dirimu yah.. ngh.. kau baru saja membangunkan rubah liar Sayangku.." desis Naruto dengan suara baritone berat menggoda sambil memperingati.

Dia keluarkan ketiga jarinya, lalu dia mempersiapkan penisnya di depan gerbang kenikmatan tersebut. Naruto mengesek gesekkan penisnya pada lubang pink milik Sasuke, yang menyebabkan lubang itu membuka dan menutup secara menggoda " Aaahn.. Naru.. cepet ngghh.. masukkan ahh. Penis besar mu.." Sasuke mulai menggoda Naruto.

Mendengar itu Naruto menggeram astaga ternyata Uchiha bungsu itu bisa menggoda dirinya yah...

Tanpa aba – aba Naruto menancapkan miliknya ke lubang surgawi sasuke. Mmh.. hangat basah sempit, becek semua rasa kenikmatan bercampur menjadi satu. Tapi beda dengan yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini rasanya dirinya terbelah menjadi dua, lubang virginnya panas. " AAAAKKH... sa-sakit naruto.. hiks.. keluarkan hiks..".

Naruto memandang horror pada Sasuke, Naruto melancarkan aksinya merayu Sasuke . kan nggak lucu disaat saat seperti ini masa dia haru mengeluarkan milknya yg sudah ereksi penuh. Naruto menjilat cairan asin yang turun dari mata indah Sasuke. Lalu berkata " Sasuke tatap aku, kau percayakan aku tkkan menyakitimu?" untuk menenagkan Sasuke.

" I-iyah tapi ini sakit~... hnngh..ahnn.." belum selesai Sasuke berbicara Naruto sudah memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Penisnya keluar dan masuk kedalam hole sempit itu. Ahh.. nikmatnya. Sasuke merasakan lubangnya terasa penuh, sesak lalu sakit tapi nikmat dan terasa ada sesuatu yg bereaksi karena itu.

" AAHHNN.. AKKH.. HYAAH.. AHH more.. ahnn. Deeper.. kyaah fa-faster.." desahan Sasuke makin menggila diruangan itu. Dikarenakan Naruto menusuk kelenjar prostatnya secara berturut turut. Meja yg ditempati Sasuke sudah berdecit keras. Naruto yg mendengar itu mendesah lega akhirnya dirinya sudah menemukan sweatspot milik Sasuke.

Sasuke merasakan lagi dan lagi. Rasanya didalam rektumnya sangat gatal dan semakin menjadi jadi ingin rasanya dirinya bisa menggaruk rasa gatal tersebut. keinginannya terpenuhi tapi bedanya rektumnya tidak digaruk menggunakan jari tapi pakai penis Naruto yg sangat keras.

" Ahhnn... teruss.. akhh.. rektumku gatal hyaah.. tusuk.."

Naruto memperkuat genjotannya " nnggh.. grr.. Sasuke kau begitu nnh.. sempit dan menggoda" Naruto sempat mndesah lirih karena dengan reflek Sasuke menyempitkan lubangnya.

" AHH..NGHH. hyaah Na-naru lebih cepat hh... dalam aah.."

" As you wish my prince(ss) ghh..ngh."

" Hnn.. ahh.. buat aku hamil Menma ahn..Naru.. ahh lebih dalam"

Mereka mengeluarkan dirty talknya menggoda satu sama lain, membuat ruangan tersebut yg awalnya terasa hening menjadi heboh karena desahan keduanya. Saat ini posisi mereka adalah tangan Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto, kakinya mengangkang lebih lebar agar Naruto mendapatkan akses lebih. Naruto yg sedang menyusu pada dada Sasuke.

Tangan kirinya mencubit,dan memuntir nipple Sasuke. Tangan kirinya meremas pantat semok Sasuke. Lalu perut sixpack Naruto menggesek penis Sasuke. Sasuke yg merasakan 4 titik kenikmatannya digoda secara bersamaan kembali mengheboh dengan desahannya.

" tentu aku akan menghamilimu. Manis lubangmu akan penuh dengan spermaku"

" Ahhk.. nggh.. Na-naru aku mau pipis hhnnggh..."

" Ahkk.. itu bukan pipis Sasuke tapi kau akan orgasme. A-aku juga sebentar lagi kita bersamaan "

" AAAKKHH NARUTO../ SASUKE..~"

Mereka mengeluarkan sperma mereka secara bersamaan. Sasuke yg mengeluarkannya di luar mengenai perutny dan Naruto, Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubang yg habis dibobolnya.

_**BLUSH...**_

Sasuke memerah pipinya yah.. bukan memerah susu sapi #plaak *lupakan*. Sauke hanya bisa memblushing karena sperma yg dikeluarkan oleh Naruto sangat banyak, bahkan dirinya bisa merasakan sisa sperma yg tidak muat di rektumnya mengalir deras keluar.

" Kan aku sudah bilang aku akan mengisi rektummu sampai penuh dengan spermaku"

" huuh.. ba-baka dobe" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan malu.

SLEEB...

" Ahhnn.. " desah Sasuke saat Naruto mengeluarkan miliknya. Rasanya rektumnya kosong dan hampa, mendesah kecewa adalah yg dilakukan Sasuke.

" Nanti kita akan lakukan lagi. Tapi kau sekarang istirahatlah dahulu" seperti mengerti apa yg dirasakan oleh Sasuke naruto menasehati sasuke.

" Hmmh.. Sasuke aku cinta padamu sampai kapanpun juga kita akan bersama"

" Tanpa kau tanyakan lagi pasti kau sudah tau jawabanku dobe, aishiteru yo~"

Dan Sasuke jatuh tertidur dipelukan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tulus melihat wajah lugu itu tertidur dipelukannya. Dia berjanji akan memperjuangkan kisah cinta mereka. Uuhh.. Naruto sejak kapan kau bisa romantis? #plaak_ditabok_sama_Naruto

Lagipula tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam jam, saat ini waktu sudah malam.

Naruto mengambil semua pakaian mereka yg berceceran dilantai. Di membuat bunshin dirinya dua orang dia perintahkan agar mereka membereskan kekacauan yg dibuat olehnya juga Sasuke.

Digendongnya Sasuke yg masih bertelanjang bulat sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai bokser saja, Sasuke digendong oleh Naruto bridal style. Menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

Ciaaat #tepar *sekaligus kehabisan darah*

Horeee~ lemon pertama. Mian ne? Kalau lemonnya kurang hot dan asem. Senpai senpai yg udah jago kasih saran jga kritiknya yah..

Juga makasih sekali lagi yg udah mau mereview, nge-fav, juga nge-follwing cerita abal abal ini. Sekali lagi makasih udah mampir di ff ini para reader juga silent reader...

_**Review? please**_


	6. maafkan sakura, ya?

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 6

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : yaoi, OOC, typo, gaje abal, NaruSasu, m-preg, canon, alur kecepetan, dll

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast :

Menma,

Sakura,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya

Rated : T ke M menuju NC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : mungkin Dinda akan lebih lama lagi updatenya, dan makasih banyak yang udah nge-review, favs, and follwing

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca

" Tanpa kau tanyakan lagi pasti kau sudah tau jawabanku dobe, aishiteru yo~"

Dan Sasuke jatuh tertidur dipelukan Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tulus melihat wajah lugu itu tertidur dipelukannya. Dia berjanji akan memperjuangkan kisah cinta mereka. Uuhh.. Naruto sejak kapan kau bisa romantis? #plaak_ditabok_sama_Naruto

Lagipula tak terasa mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam jam, saat ini waktu sudah malam.

Naruto mengambil semua pakaian mereka yg berceceran dilantai. Di membuat bunshin dirinya dua orang dia perintahkan agar mereka membereskan kekacauan yg dibuat olehnya juga Sasuke.

Digendongnya Sasuke yg masih bertelanjang bulat sedangkan dirinya hanya memakai bokser saja, Sasuke digendong oleh Naruto bridal style. Menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

CIT.. CIT..

CIT.. CIT ..

Hari sudah pagi dan burung burung bercicit senang, seakan mereka mengerti suasana hati kedua sejoli yg masih tertidur di kasur empuk milik Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan hangat melingkupi dirinya tapi apa? Bukankah dia selalu tidur sendiri. Lagipula kenapa 'sesuatu' yg hangat tersebut sangat nyata dikulitnya. Sasuke menguap dan mulai megngerjapkan matanya lucu sekaligus imut bersamaan.

Hal yg pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah tampan berkumis kucing, berkulit tan eksotis, juga rambut pirang yang makin membuatnya sangat terkesan seksi. Melihat wajah seseorang yang ternyata Naruto, Sasuke secara reflek mundur dan mengakibatkan pantatnya terasa sakit dan basah?.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya kenapa pantatnya basah dan lengket. Sasuke yg masih menunggu otaknya loading tak menyadari bahwa si pirang sedari tadi sudah bangun akan tetapi dia ber- pura2 tidur.

_**BLUSH..~**_

Sasuke bersemu merah saat mengingat kejadian dirinya dan Naruto bercinta, lalu Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya di dalam rektumnya. Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang dan hangat milik Naruto, Naruto yg masih berpura pura tidur hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat tingkah lucu Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar dari tingkah konyolnya yang sungguh tidak berperi ke-Uchiha-an, langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu sapa dengan wajah tegas Naruto yaah.. jarak wajah mereka tidak ada 1cm. Jadi jika Sasuke bergerak sedikit saja pasti bibir mereka langsung bertemu.

Naruto yg masih berpura – pura tertidur langsung menyadari keadaan mereka, secepat kilat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir manis Sasuke.

Terjadilah perang lidah Naruto langsung mejilat bibir Sasuke, Sasuke yg belum sadar akan kejadian tersebut dengan reflaks dia membuka bibir tipis nan menggoda miliknya. " Ngghh.. mmh. Cpkk.." desahan Sasuke mulai keluar saat Naruto menjilat seluruh isi mulutnya.

" Mmh.. nnghh.. do-dobe.. akkh ssud-dah.. mmh" Naruto tak mendengarkan permintaan Sasuke. Naruto yg sangat kecanduan dengan rasa bibir Saske enggan melepaskan tautan basah mereka. Sasuke yang manusia membutuhkan oksigen menjambak rambut pirang Naruto.

" Aaakh... sakit tau Teme" ringis Naruto sakit. Sasuke masih mengatur napasnya, laangsung membuang muka menahan rona merah yg tercetak jelas di pipi putihnya.

" Si – siapa yg menyuruhmu mencium ku tanpa memberikanku oksigen. Aku juga manusia , baka dobe" jawab Sasukedengan nada gugup, mendengar itu Naruto langsung tersenyum gak jelas #ditampol_Naruto. Lagipula Sasuke tak usah menahan rona pipinya, karena Naruto sudah melihat dengan jelas rona merah tersebut.

Naruto langsung menyahuti perkataan Sasuke " Tak apa kali Teme, yang tadi itu _morning kiss_ kita yg akan kita lakukan secara rutin setiap hari. Lagipula aku gemas dengan wajah imutmu yang memperhatikanku sedari tadi " jelas Naruto panjang lebar. Membuat wajah putih Sasuke merona hebat.

Sasuke langsung menyadari bahwa kegiatannya mengagumi wajah tampan Naruto, disadari oleh Naruto. Atau jangan jangan si dobe ini pura – pura tidur saja?

PLOOK..PLOOK..

Aku bertepuk tangan untukmu Sasuke spekulasimu sangat benar.

" jangan bilang sedari tadi kau hanya berpura – pura tidur saja dobe?" dengan nada mengintimidasi yang sama sekali tak mempan pada Naruto.

Sasuke melihat Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman penuh artinya. Langsung loncat dari kasurnya, dan langsung mengeluarkan ringisan tertahan dari bibir manisnya. Melihat itu Naruto dengan sesegera mungkin langsung menghampiri Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menghampirinya dengan keadaan telanjang buat.

Langsung melempar bantal yg berada disampingnya " Pergi kau mesum, huush.. huush sana~" dengan nada alay seperti Syahrini.

Naruto yg bisa menghindari semua lemparan dari Sasuke langsung berdiri tegap di hadapan Sasuke yg masih menutupi matanya. Sasuke yg merasakan chakra seseorang didekatnya langsung membuka matanya.

_**BLUSH..**_

HIKS.. HIKS.. mengapa di ff ini Sasuke menjadi OOC seperti ini, dia menjadi alay dan mudah sekali merona. #plaak *lupakan*.

Wajah Sasuke memerah kembali saat melihat Naruto berdiri dihadapannya dengan tegap, ok itu sama sekali tidak bermasalah. Tapi Naruto bediri dengan tidak sadarnya bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yg panjang dan gemuk juga masih layu bergelantungan diantara selangkangannya.

YUUT..

YUUT..

'sesuatu' yg berada di selangkangan Naruto langsung bergoyang bang jali err- ralat langsung bergoyang mengikuti gerak tubuh Naruto yg makin mendekat kearah Sasuke. Naruto masih dengan ketidak sadarannya bahwa 'sesuatu' di selangkangannya bergoyang seirama dengan gerakannya, Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuh polos Sasuke.

Ekhem – tidak bisa dibilang polos juga sih.. toh dikulitnya Sasuke banyak kissmark terpasang dengan indahnya disana.

Naruto menggendong Sasuke seperti pengantin pria mengendong pengantin wanitanya, tetapi bedanya mereka sesama pria dan mereka tak memakai baju. Sasuke langsung tersadar dari shoknya yg melihat 'sesuatu'nya Naruto, dengan reflek mengalungkan lengan putihnya di bahu kokoh nan tegap Naruto.

Naruto membawa Sasuke menuju kamar mandinya, dibukanya knop pintu berwarna coklat tersebut. Naruto meletakkan tubuh indah Sasuke di bath up kamar mandinya. *anggep aja di dunia ninjanya udah pada canggih*.

Dinyalakannya keran air hangat, mereka pun berendam di bathup yg sama. Sasuke merasakan sensasi hangat dan nyaman membuatnya menjadi rileks

Naruto meletakkan kepala Sasuke di bahu tegapnya, Sasuke tersentak tapi dia hanya diam. Mereka membiarkan keheningan terjadi diantra mereka berdua, sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing.

" Dobe.." Sasuke memulai percakapan.

" Hmm.. kenapa Teme?"

" Kalau menurutku lebih baik kau minta maaf pada Sakura"

Mendengar itu Naruto yang semula memejamkan matanya dengan damai, membuka matanya. Lalu memandang Sasuke tajam, mengerti Naruto tak suka dengan perkataannya. Sasuke bukannya menghentikan ucapannya, malah mengompori Naruto.

" Apapun yang terjadi aku tak akan meminta maaf pada jidat lebar itu. Memang kau tak kesal padanya? Dia mencoba membunuhmu" ucap Naruto, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan berkata kata lagi padanya.

" Memang sih, tapi kan walau bagaimanapun dia masih menjadi teman kita. Anggota team 7 kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan Sakura aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi" sasuke mengambek dengan tidak Uchiha sekali, dia jug mempoutkan bibir merahnya yg masih membengkak.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, dia senang ternyata dia tak salah memilih pendamping. Sasuke yang cuek, jutek, nyebelin, dingin, juga angkuh. Ternyata memiliki sifat lembut, manis, pemaaf, dan baik. Terutama dia memiliki kecantikan luar dan dalam.

" Baiklah aku akan memaafkannya, tapi tidak dengan meminta maaf padanya. Kan seharusnya dia yg meminta maaf padaku, juga ada syaratnya looh~..." ucap Narruto menggoda

" Apa syaratnya mencium mu?! Baiklah"

CHUUU~...

Dengan secepat kilat Sasuke mengecup pipi bergaris milik Naruto, Naruto sendiri tak menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dicium oleh Sasuke.

" Bukan enak saja, aku mau tawaran yg lebih tinggi"

" Ayolah Dobe aku sudah menciummu barusan. Hmm bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita akan melakukan '_ITU'_ bagaimana?!" tawar sasuke dengan suara menggoda, dia mulai mendudukan dirinya dipangkuan Naruto. Ia juga memasang pose semenggoda mungkin.

GLUUP..

Naruto tak kuasa menahan diri untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri, Sasuke sangat menggoda saat ini. " B-Baiklah aaa-ku akan memaafkannya. Oh sayangku kau membangunkan rubah yang sedang tidur"

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto mencium ganas bibir merah Sasuke. Sasuke siih.. woles ajeh toh rencananya juga berhasil membuat Naruto memaafkan Sakura. Sasuke merasakan bibirnya dijilat oleh Naruto, mempersilahkan lidah terlatih Naruto mengecap rasa manis di mulutnya sekali lagi.

Naruto menginvasi seluruh organ yg ada didalam mulut sasuke, mulai saat ini hanya aku yg boleh memilikinya karena dia dalah candu ku dan dia adalah isi dari seluruh hatiku. Naruto membatin posesif.

Invasi Naruso berpindah ke leher jenjang Sasuke, yg masih ada bercak merah buatannya. Naruto menjlat leher Sasuke dengan perlahan juga menggoda. Sasuke hanya bisa mengerang keenakan...

_**DI SISI LAIN RUANGAN...**_

_**MENMA POV**_

Uhh... mereka dimana sih semalam aku tunggu di mansion Uchiha mereka berdua tak kunjung datang.. apalah arti aku menunngu bila mereka tak pulang lagi. *entah kenapa kok terasa jadi lirik lagu.. #plaak* T^T...

Karena mereka tak kembali pilihanku pertamaku untuk mengunjungi tempat yg pertama kali aku datangi adalah apartemen ayahku.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju apartemen tou-sanku, disepanjang perjalanan orang orang yg berlalu hanya menatapku keheranan. Mungkin mereka tahu bahwa diriku baru disini.

Kulihat patung batu para hokage disana ada kakekku Minato Namikaze, juga terpampang jelas patung batu wajah ayahku Naruto Uzumaki. Terkadang aku berpikir jika aku bukan anak dari pahlawan dunia ninja dan keturunan Uchiha terakhir, bagaimana hidupku? Aku pasti jadi anak biasa yang bisa kemanapun dengan bebas.

Ya ampun sebenarnya akupun terkadang menyesal berfikiran seperti itu, harusnya aku bersyukur karena aku memiliki orang tua terhebat bagiku. Aku memiliki keluarga yg sempurna, disaat kami bertiga bersama sama. aYahku bukanlah lagi seorang pahlawan dunia ninja yang hebat, ibuku bukanlah sang Uchiha terakhir yg memiliki sifat angkuh juga sombong.

Ayahku akan berubah menjadi sosok yg berwibawa juga tegas sekaligus kocak, ibuku akan bertransformasi menjadi layaknya ibu rumah tangga yg terkadang akan ngomel – ngomel karena aku pulang telat ataupun kerana aku melepas sepatu dengan smbarangan.

Aku jadi rindu oorang tuaku yg ada di masa depan, bagaimana mereka sekarang? Apa mereka khawatir padaku? Atau mereka sakit hati karena perkataanku?...

Feeling ku mengatakan mereka ada di pemikiranku yang kedua.

Ahh.. tak terasa sudah sampai saja diapartemen ayahku. Langsung aku buka kenop pintu, dan memasuki apartemen yang cukup luas. Kalian jangan bepikiran kalau diriku tidak memiliki sopan santun, toh... ini apartemen ayahku.

Hhmmm... kok tidak ada orang sih, setidaknya ada suara gaduh disekitar ku. Aku berjalan ringan melewati ruang dapur hei walaupun ini masih pagi mereka kan harusnya sudah bangun.

" Nngghh.. dobee ahh "

DEG.

Hanya aku saja yang terlalu tajam atau I-itu seperti suara ibuku yang sedang mendesah ke-

" Aaah Naru hyaah nggh"

-enakan.

A-aku tak menyangka desahan ibuku sangat erotis. Sumber suara itu sepertinya dari kamar ayahku.

Aku berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu kamar ayahku ya ampun mereka sepertinya sedang sunah rasul. #plaak

" Na=ggh.. ahh Narru~ ahh tusuk akhh.. "

" Ya se nggh bentar.. ini aku sudahmenusukmu dengan keras"

Omoo.. yaampun suara mereka semakin terdengar jelas. Ahh.. diatas sana ada ventilasi udara, aku jadi ingin mengintip mereka.

Mana yah benda untuk menjadi tumpuanku? Nah ada bangku. Kuseret bangku tersebut menuju depan pintu, lalu kutaiki. Oh migas.

Disana ayahku sedang memaju mundurkan pinggulnya ke arah ibuku yang sedang mendesah keenakan, mataku yang suci sudah ternoda dengan kelakuan mesum mereka * perasaan Menma elu dah yg ngintip mereka... dasar oon #disambit_menma *.

KREEK..

Bunyi apa itu? Kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang patah dibawah kakiku. Kulihat kearah kaki bangku yg aku pijaki. Retak kayunya retak, jangan jangan bangku ini sudah keropos.

Aku harus turun dengan segera, saat aku ingin turun dari bangku tersebut. Kayunya seketika patah, dan aku langsung memegang kenop pintu

Dan terbukalah...

_**MENMA POV END**_

.

.

.

Bangku yg dipijaki Menma sudah retak secara meluas, yang dikarenakan bangku tersebut sudah lama dan mengakibatkan kayu tersebut kerpos. Dan sangat mudah patah jika ada beban berat mengenai bangku tersebut.

Menma jatuh dan secara reflek dia memegang kenop pintu.

CEKLEEK

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan pemendangan erotis, yang tidak bagus ditonton oleh anak kecil. Disana ada Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang terperangah karena pintu tersebut terbuka lebar dan didepan pintu itu ada Menma yang terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit.

Reader bertanya bagian mana yang erotis? Bagian erotisnya adalah saat itu Naruto sedang melakukan posisi doggy style bersama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yg sedang telungkup dibawah tubuh besar Naruto, terlihat sangat menggoda. Dengan bibir yang sangat merah habis dilumat habis oleh Naruto, benang saliva yang terjulur keluar dari bibir manisnya. Kissmark segar tersemat dibahu, perut, bahu, juga dipahanya.

Ok lanjut ke Menma.

Menma hanya tersenyum canggung, dia hanya bisa bangun dari jatuh tak elitnya. Naruto langsung menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke dengan selembar selimut.

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

Tek..

Tek..

Tek..

Hanya bunyi jam berdetak yang terdengar di ruangan itu, sejak kejadian Menma – mengintip – NaruSasu – lemonan. Menma hanya bisa memasang muka tampang memelas, karena sudah mengganggu 'kesenangan' orang tuanya.

Naruto memandang Menma dengan tatapan membunuh, Menma hanya bisa memberikan tatapan memelas pada ayahnya lalu meminta pembelaan pada Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya jengah.

Melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya sedang berselisih, Sasuke mengambil inisiatif untuk memisahkan mereka. Lalu dia baru angkat bicara " Sudahlah kalian berdua sangat kekanak – kanakan "

" Tapi kan itu karena Menma mengganggu kita, Teme.." Naruto merajuk

" Terserah pokoknya kalian berdua salah, Naruto kau salah karena sudah memarahi Menma. Menma kau salah karena kau kurang kerjaan mengintip orang tuamu melakukan 'sunah rasul' ,Uchiha tak pernah begitu" jelas Sasuke dengan panjang lebar, jika diperhatikan lagi pipi Sasuke terdapat rona merah yg tipis.

" Ya ya baiklah aku minta maaf yah, karena aku kurang sopan" ucap Menma memohon.

" Baiklah, yasudah sana kau pergi keluar" usir Naruto ke Menma

" Yap sebaiknya kalian berdua pergi dari sini, Menma sana latihan. Dan kau Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto " Bukankah kau harusnya ke kantor hokage? Sudah sana " Sasuke memerintah Naruto untuk pergi.

Tetapi hanya bisa dibalas senyuman bermakna.

" Ok, Kaa-san aku pergi dulu. Oh yaampun aku hampir lupa pada Tou-san" Menma berpamitan untuk pergi dari TKP.

Chuu..

Menma mengecup kedua pipi Sasuke, juga Naruto. Dia berjalan keluar sebelum menutup pintu dia berkata " Kaa-san kau tahu desahan mu seksi sekali, mungkin lain kali kau mau kencan denganku" ucap Menma menggoda.

" Haiish dasar bocah itu" gerutu Naruto.

" Sudahlah cepat siap2 dobe kau harus ke kantor hokage"

" aku sudah bilang ke Shikamaru, kalau aku ingin ambil cuti dulu dua hari dan disetujui"

" Yasudah aku mandi dulu" ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu dari hadapan Naruto, Sasuke yang sedang memakai kemeja yang kebesaran milik Naruto. Membuat tampilannya makin menggoda, kemeja tersebut hanya bisa menutupi pahanya sampai diatas lutut.

Dan kemeja tersebut lumayan transparan, membuat pantatnya yang semok terlihat kontras. Sebelum Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi, Naruto menariknya hingga dia-

BRUUK

-terjatuh di pangkuan Naruto. Naruto hanya memandang mesum Sasuke. Sasuke sudah memiliki alarm bahaya langsung memberontak di rengkuhan kokoh Naruto, ya namanya juga uke pasti kalah sama semenya.

Naruto menggendong Sasuke seperti sepasang pengantin, Sasuke yg sudah mengetahui akhir dari harinya. Yaitu mendesah dibawah Naruto, hanya bisa pasrah dan mengalungkan lengan nya keleher Naruto.

BRAAK

Pintupun tertutup, dan terdengarlah desahan erotis dari pasangan yang dilanda kasmaran itu.

" Ahh.. nggh.. nnhh. Dobe"

" kenapa Sasu-chan~?"

" faster.. harder"

"of course"

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE?**_


	7. pengganggu dan putus

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 7

Desclaimer : Naruto milik Sasuke, Sasuke milik Naruto.

Dan tentu cerita ini milik Dinda

Warning : yaoi, OOC, gaje, abal, NaruSasu, typo, canon, m-preg, alur kecepetan, dll.

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast :

Menma,

Sakura,

Hinata,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Rated : karena kemaren udah lemonan, jadi sekarang M.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : huhuhu... maaf ya say aku gak bisa bales reviewnya satu demi satu. Makasih yang udah mau memberikan sumbangan review, fav, dan follow.

.

.

.

Happy reading

_**Alam bawah sadar **__**MENMA**_

" Hoy, gaki kenapa kau melamun? Kau tidak takut kalau dirimu diserang?" suara rubah betin- upss maksudnya rubah jantan tipe uke. #digaplok.

Saat ini Menma berada di alam bawah sadarnya dan bersama Kyuubi. Kyuubi? Bukankah harusnya Kyuubi ada bersama Naruto? Karena kyuubi udah bosen bareng Naruto dan dia minta pindah tempat, bernaungnya. #ditabokinNaruto.

" O – Oh tidak apa apa kok." Sahut Menma, sambil bersandar pada tubuh raksasa milik Kyuubi. Yang memiliki bulu orange terang, dan lembut. Jangan lupakan satu hal, disini Kyuubi nggak pake penjara lagi.

" Kau pikir kau bicara dengan siapa, eoh?" Kyuubi menggeram tak suka.

" Dengan kau tentu saja. Memang ada siapa lagi disini." Jawab Menma oon.

" Hey, apa kau pikir aku bersamamu itu baru kemarin? Aku bersamamu sudah sejak kau bayi. Justru itu kau harus menceritakan kegundahan dan kegalauanmu" ucap Kyuubi panjang kali lebar ditambah luas. Bisa dibilang OOC dari kepribadian Kyuubi yang biasanya.

" Huh, baiklah. Aku hanya.." Menma menggantung ucapannya

" Hanya?.." Kyuubi menyahut.

" Hanya.." si Menma berkata itu lagi

" Haish.. gaki cepatlah bicara jangan hanya.. hanya.. hanya... terus" Kyuubi jadi kesal sendiri gegara si Menma Cuma berkata hanya hanya terus.

" Iya iya, aku hanya bingung bagaimana caranya aku kembali ke masa depan?!" akhirnya Menma mengungkapkan kegundah gulanaan hatinya pada Kyuubi.

" Oooooh... hanya itu"

" Kau bilang hanya itu? Wat de hel helooo gue g4l4u keles.." Menma berucap dengan gaya alay nan lebay. #disambit_sama_menma.

Kyuubi memandang menma dengan jijik. Ck, bocah ini sudah terkena virus 4l4y...

" Kau terlalu lebay gaki, itu adalah hal mudah. Nanti aku akan membantumu tapi selesaikan dulu misimu didunia ini" Kyuubi bekata dengan bijak.

" Memang apa misiku di dunia ini? Sebenarnya dari awal aku sampai kesini aku bingung apa tujuanku" Menma berucap panjang lebar, hingga membuat Kyuubi sweatdrop sendiri.

" Tentu saja untuk minta maaf ke Uchiha bungsu itu, bodoh. Dan karena kita salah waktu ah..- ralat maksudnya kau salah waktu kau harus membantu si Naruto untuk.." kini gantian Kyuubi lah yang menggantungkan kata2nya. Dan membuat Menma penasaran.

" Untuk..?"

" Untuk membuat Sasuke hamil, makin cepat Sasuke hamil makin cepat engkau pulang"

" Ouuh... jadi intinya kalau kaa-san hamil aku akan kembali kemasa depan?"

" hu'um.." ucap Kyuubi sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

" Ok ayo kita bantu Tou-san membuat Kaa-san hamil, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

" Tentu saja membuat mereka lemonan lagi, hingga Naruto mengeluarkan sperma didalam tubuh Sasuke" ucap Kyuubi bangga. Kan nggak masuk akal kalau kaa-san hamil ucap menma di dalam hatinya.

" Tapikan kaa-san itu pria bagaimana bisa?"

" Hohoho..." suara Kyuubi menggema diruangan gelap tersebut. " Tentu saja bisa, karena ini fanfic yang bertemakan m-preg. Dan agar lebih cepat si Uchiha bungsu itu hamil kau minta saja pada Dinda karena dia yang membuat fanfic ini" seriusan deh.. ini kalimat terpanjang yang di keluarkan dari mulut kyuubi.* Dan masalah penyebutan nama Dinda, aku pun inin eksis disini *

" Hum.. hum.." sahut Menma sambil mengangguk – anggukkan kepalanya " jadi intinya agar lebih cepat ka-san hamil kita harus meminta pada Dinda" lanjut Menma.

" Yap, betul itu"

" Okay nanti kita meminta padanya, ttebayo~" ucap Menma sambil bangun dari tempat bersandarnya. Dan meninju udara.

" Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Kyuubi bertanya

" Aku males, lagian aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku sebentar lagi di masa ini" ucap Menma dengan nada lirih diakhir katanya. Badannya yang tadi berdiri tegak kokoh bagaikan tiang bendera #plaak , menjadi lesu seakan akan dirinya (Menma) tak memiliki tulang.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Menma, Kyuubi sedang tersenyum lembut dan tulus. Kalian berdua sangat mirip, gaki Kyuubi malah membatin. Harusnya kan dia (Kyuubi) memarahi si menma karena Menma sangat berisik.

" Yasudah, aku kembali dulu yah. Dadah Kyuubi" Menma berpamitan dengan Kyuubi dengan nada 4l4y.

" ahh, akhirnya kau kembali sudah sana" ucap KYUUBI dengan nada mengusir.

_**Kembali kedunia nyata **__**MENMA**_

.

.

.

Menma mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya, lalu dia bangun dari sandarannya. Sedari tadi Menma bersandar pada pohon tua yang memiliki daun lebat. Pohon tersebut berada di hutan terlarang, yahh.. jadi kalau ada yang melihat Menma pasti mereka menganggap Menma tertidur sambil bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

Menma berdiri dan menepuk nepuk celana dan baju belakangnya, untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel. Menma yang masih terhuyung saat berdiri karena baru bangun, segera berpegangan pada pohon disampingnya.

" waah... sepertinya aku ngobrol bersama Kyuubi lama sekali, sekarang saja matahari sudah tinggi. Lebih baik aku kekantor hokage" menma berseru entah pada siapa, mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri.

Menma mengambil ancang ancang berlari, dan dia langsung melesat cepat. Menma berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat dia berlari semua daun daun yang masih tersangkut didahan pohon tempat dia berpijak unttuk berlari berterbangan, bahkan saat melewati gerbang desa konoha saja dia seperti angin yang lewat.

Dan jangan lupa saat melewati atap rumah warga desa konoha dia seperti tak berpijak. Maklumi saja toh dia perpaduan dari pahlawan dunia ninja dan Uchiha bungsu.

Menma sudah sampai tepat didepan pintu kantor ayahnya, saat ia ingin membuka pintu dia terhenti saat mendengar seseorang atau mungkin beberapa orang sedang bercakap cakap.

Menma dengan perlahan dan dengan gerakan yang tidak terdengar menempelkan telinganya ke pintu tersebut.

.

.

.

**Di dalam kantor ****hokage**

" Hinata-chan aku tahu kau sangat mencintai Naruto" seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna mencolok dan memiliki jidad selebar lapangan bola di Gelora Bung Karno, berbicara dengan wanita berambut ungu-raven dan memiliki yaahh.. oppai sebesar bola.

" Ba-bagaimana k-kau menge-ngetahuinya? Sakura-chan" dengan wajah yang merah Hinata wanita tadi, berbicara dengan gugup ah ralat maksudnya gagap.

" Tentu aku mengetahui, karena aku melihat tatapanmu ke Naruto-kun" Sakura tersenyum (sok) manis.

" La-lalu apa hubungannya dengank-ku ?"tanya Hinata dengan wajah bingung.

" Aku mempunyai rencana untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka, kau mau ikut tidak?" Sakura mulai tawar menawar dengan Hinata.

" T-tidak mau" pernyataan Hinata membuat tanda tanya besar dikepala Sakura.

" Ck, sudahlah jangan munafik. Aku tahu kau sakit hati karena naruto menolakmu" perkataan Sakura membuat mata Hinata membelalak tak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengetahuinya?. Banyak spekulasi yang muncul di kepala Hinata. Sungguh Hinata sangat ingin mengikuti rencana Sakura. Sebenarnya Hinata sungguh sakit hati atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Hinata pikir hubungannya dengan Naruto membaik dan mulai ada perkembangan, apalagi saat kedekatannya dengan Naruto saat akhir perang. Saat itu Hinata berpikir banyak yang membicarakan hubungannya dengan Naruto. Dia juga berpikir warga desa mendukung pair NaruHina. * What The Hell lu pikir siapa yg setuju ama pair naruhina?* mati aja sono lu.

Tetapi banyak yang berbicara sebaliknya justru kedekatan antara Naruto dan Sasuke, jauh diambang batas persahabatan. Kelakuan, perhatian, dan tatapan mata mereka berdua sungguh sangat melebihi kelakuan sepasang sahabat.

Dia mulai mengetahui perasaan Naruto terhadap Sasuke saat kejadia dibawah pohon tua di belakang akademi ninja desa Konoha. Saat itu dia tak sengaja mencuri pandang pada Naruto dan Sasuke, Sasuke yg tengah terbaring atau bisa tertidur dia (Sasuke) dicium mesra oleh Naruto. Dalam keadaan Sasuke yang tidak sadar atas apa yg dilakukan Naruto. Dan tatapan matanya sungguh berbeda terhadap teman teman yang lainnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, lalu dia memikirkan baik baik perkataan sakura. Jika dirinya tidak bisa memiliki Naruto, berarti tak ada yang bisa memiliki Naruto.

" Bagaimana Hinata-chan?, dengan rencana ku kita bisa membalas rasa sakit hati kita" Sakura mulai menghasut Hinata agar mau mengikuti rencananya. Maaf karena di fanfic ini terlalu banyak ralat, ralat sebenarnya Sakura dan Hinata sudah memiliki renacan masing masing untuk membalas dendam atas sakit hati mereka.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya menunggu jawaban dari Hinata.

TAP

Akhirnya kedua tangan putih itu berjabat tangan, Sakura dan Hinata tersenyum menyeringai " Baiklah aku ikut dengan rencanamu"

" DEAL / BAIKLAH"

Tanpa mereka ketahui dibalik pintu tersebut, Menma sedang tersenyum mengerikan dan mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menguar hebat. Orang orang yang melewati Menma saja, langsung merinding.

.

.

.

**Malam hari di apartemen ****NARUTO**

CUP

CUP

CUP

Sasuke terus terusan mengecupi seluruh wajah tampan Naruto, dikarenakan sedari tadi sudah ia bangunkan tetapi si pirang tersebut masih saja tertidur. Padahal tadi yang semangat mengajaknya bercinta kan Naruto, sekarang kenapa jadi si Naruto yg malas malasan.

" Nngh.. Sasu-chan ayo kita tidur kembali" suara seksi tersebut menyapa gendang telinga Sasuke.

" Kau bisa tidur kembali Naruto, tetapi kau keluarkan dulu penismu dari lubangku. Baka" sungut Sasuke, huh dia pikir aku tidak sakit apa? Padahalkan sajak tadi penisnya masih tertancap di hole ku Sasuke membatin.

Hahaha... kalian bisa tertawa saat melihat wajah imut Sasuke yang merengut, kalian pasti sudah mengetahui kenapa Sasuke bisa cemberut. Yap, karena Sasuke tidak bisa bangun. Kenapa nggak bisa bangun? Bagaimana bisa bangun kalau penis Naruto saja masih tertancap dalam di hole Sasuke. Kalau dia bangun sembarangan yang ada benda panjang tyersebut malah bangun akibat terkena gesekkan sensual Sasuke.

Puk

Puk

Sasuke memukul mukul pipi bergaris Naruto, Naruto dengan malas-malasan menarik milik'nya' keluar.

JLEB

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat tiba tiba penis miilik Naruto keluar dari holenya, huuh rasanya kosong dan hampa lubangnya saat ini.

Sasuke berdiri dengan berpegangan pada meja nakas, dibagian pantatnya rasanya ada yg mengalir.

BLUSH..

Sontak pipi sasuke memerah saat merasakan cairan hangat yg mengalir diantara selangkangannya. Kalian pasti tahu itu apa, itu sperma Naruto. HUMPH.. sperma Naruto yang bekas semalam dan tadi pagi masih utuh berada di dalam lubang Sasuke.

Mencoba mengacuhkan 'sesuatu' yg mengalir dipantatnya, Sasuke memungut kemeja putih kebesaran yg tadi pagi dia pakai. Serius Dinda pengen banget ada di kamarnya Naruto dan melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan KAWAIiii...

Liat aja napah, noh si pantat ayam #dicipoksasu.

Badannya yg mungil tenggelam saat memakai kemeja milik Naruto yg terlalu besar untunya. Lalu, kemeja tersebut hanya bisa menutupi 2/3 pahanya yg putih seksi. Belum lagi lehernya yg sebelumnya putih bersih ada 'tato' segar karya Naruto.

Sasuke berkaca di meja kaca yg berada diruangan tersebut, matanya membulat lucu. Dia tak pernah tahu kalau dirinya bisa secantik, dan semanis ini. Dia sentuh bibirnya yg masih membengkak merah, beralih ke belakang telinganya.

BLUSH

Baru hilang rona tadi, sekarang muncul lagi rona merah di pipinya. Pipinya mengeluarkan warna merah yg sangat kontras dengan kulit putih pucatnya. Dibelakang telinganya terdapat banyaaaaak sekali kissmark buatan Naruto.

Turun lagi kedadanya dia singkap kemeja putih yg belum dia kancingkan, kepala Sasuke serasa diputar putar. Dia bingung sendiri kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dadanya menjadi lebih besar? Dan ... OMOO didadanya banyak sekali kissmark hasil buatan Naruto.

Saat tangan nya ingin turun lagi, dia berpikir tak ingin melihat yg lebih buruk atau baik lagi entahlah. Segera dia kancingkan kemeja yg dipakainya, dan menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

Sasuke sangat manis dengan celemek berwarna biru muda yang dipakainya. Tangan mungil tersebut dengan lincah memotong motong bahan makanan, niatnya dirinya ingin membuat sushi dan sashimi untuk dirinya dan Menma. Dan ramen goreng untuk Naruto.

Oh iya ngomong ngomong kemana Menma? Ahh.. palingan si Menma pulang saat makan malam sudah selesai di buat.

Saat dia tengah memotong daging tuna, ada sepasang tangan tan memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui siapa pelakunya hanya bisa diam dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Memotong daging tuna.

Naruto sang pelaku pemelukan secara tiba tiba, menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Sasuke.

CUP

Bibir seksi tersebut sudah bersemayam di leher si raven. " Nnnghh,... nnh" bibir mungil merekah itu mengeluarkan desahan sensual, saat bibir si pirang menyesap leher ber'tato'nya. Pipinya kembali memanas, Sasuke yakin saat ini pipinya sudah merah matang.

" Sukeehh~ aku lapar.." rajuk Naruto dengan manjanya kepada Sasuke.

" Ya maka dari nggh.. itu, aku sedang membuat makan malam. Dan nnhh.. bagaimana bisa aku nggh..~ bisa menyelesaikannya kalau kau ahnn.. mengganggu terus" Sasuke mencoba berbicara ditengah desahannya.

" Aku tidak mau makanan aku maunya dirimu, Sasuke~" tangan si pirang yang mula mula hanya melingkari pinggang ramping tersebut, mulai merambat ke dada si raven.

aish.. si pirang itu tidak mengetahui apa? Kalau perlakuannya membuat yang berada dibawah sana berdiri.

Naruto masih menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigit leher manis itu. Yahh.. bisa dibilang kegiatan memberikan 'tato' lagi dileher Sasuke.

Desahan manis pun lolos lagi dari bibir yg masih membengkak tersebut " Nngghh.. naru~"

Tangan kekar itu mulai melakukan aksinya, yaitu menjamah dada si raven. Naruto mengerutkan dahinya saat tangannya berada di dada Sasuke, rasanya lebih berisi. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum mesum.

Dibaliknya tubuh SasUKE menghadap dirinya (Naruto), lalu Naruto mencium lembut bibir Sasuke. Sasuke sih pengen berontak, tapi masalahnya tenaganya kalah besar dengan Naruto. Yaudah deh... terima aja lagian enak kok si Naruto mencium dirinya(Sasuke).

" Nnh.. mmh.. .. sstop.." desahan Sasuke terdengar saat Naruto menjilati seluruh organ lembut didalam goa hangatnya.

Ciuman tersebut yg mulanya lembut makin memanas, uuhh. Kalian pasti iri melihat aksi mesum mereka. Ciuman Naruto ke sasuke semakin dalam, lidah yg berdansa bersama, saliva yg turun didagu Sasuke entah itu milik siapa.

Suasana di dapur itu sangat panas ditambah lagi, ada dua sejoli yah yg sedang,.. begitu deh.

Bibir mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka, saliva mereka yg bertautan terkena pantulan sinar lampu disana. Naruto mengelap saliva yg berada di dagu sasuke, dengan lembut dia mengusap dagu si raven.

" Nngghh.. N-naru~ ahh,,," desahan Sasuke makin menjadi saat lidah sang seme sudah menjelajahi lehernya.

Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto melepaskan kancing kemeja putih miliknya yg di pakai oleh Sasuke. Oh iya aku lupa bilang si Naruto sudah memakai kaos orange dan celana birunya.

Huhhu.. terpampang jelas pemandangan indah *bagi Naruto*, yaitu dada berisi sasuke. " Sasu-chan kenapa dada mu jadi lebih besar? Apa karena aku meremasnya terlalu kuat yah.. jadinya dadamu menjadi agak besar?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodoh #disambit.

BLUSH

Pipi putih Sasuke kembali merona, matanya sudah berkaca kaca. " Hiks.. hiks.. Naru jahat~" mendengar suara Sasuke menangis, Naruto menghentikan aksinya menginvasi leher Sasuke.

" Hiks.. hiks.. hueee.. aniki~ NaruDobe jahat.. huwwaaa" Sasuke menangis makin keras, dan membuat Naruto kelabakan. Apalagi si raven mengangis sambil memanggil kakaknya, waduuhh.. bisa diamaterasu dia(Naruto)

" Cup.. cup.. Sasu~ jangan nangis, kau kenapa menangis sayang~?.. kalau aku punya salah maaf yah" Naruto mencoba menghentikan tangisan Sasuke, lalu memeluk sasuke dengan erat.

" Naru jahat..hiks hiksss.. sasu mau putus saja, sama Naru.."

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

Nah looh.. itu Sasu-chan kenapa? Terus kenapa pake minta putus segala?

Tunggu di chapter depan yah.. reader

Makasih udah mau mampir di fanfic abal ini.. *cipok satu persatu*

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	8. HAMIL?

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 8

Desclaimer : Naruto milik Sasuke, Sasuke milik Naruto.

Dan tentu cerita ini milik Dinda

Warning : yaoi, OOC, gaje, abal, NaruSasu, typo, canon, m-preg, alur kecepetan, disini Itachi masih idup, humornya garing, dll.

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast :

Menma,

Sakura,

Hinata,

Itachi,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Rated : karena kemaren udah lemonan, jadi sekarang M.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : huhuhu... maaf ya say aku gak bisa bales reviewnya satu demi satu. Makasih yang udah mau memberikan sumbangan review, fav, dan follow. Reader deul anggep aja disini Itachi kagak mati, yaah.. dan akatsuki bukan organisasi terlarang.

OOC (Out Of Uchiha)

.

.

.

Happy reading

Huhhu.. terpampang jelas pemandangan indah *bagi Naruto*, yaitu dada berisi sasuke. " Sasu-chan kenapa dada mu jadi lebih besar? Apa karena aku meremasnya terlalu kuat yah.. jadinya dadamu menjadi agak besar?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodoh #disambit.

BLUSH

Pipi putih Sasuke kembali merona, matanya sudah berkaca kaca. " Hiks.. hiks.. Naru jahat~" mendengar suara Sasuke menangis, Naruto menghentikan aksinya menginvasi leher Sasuke.

" Hiks.. hiks.. hueee.. aniki~ NaruDobe jahat.. huwwaaa" Sasuke menangis makin keras, dan membuat Naruto kelabakan. Apalagi si raven mengangis sambil memanggil kakaknya, waduuhh.. bisa diamaterasu dia(Naruto)

" Cup.. cup.. Sasu~ jangan nangis, kau kenapa menangis sayang~?.. kalau aku punya salah maaf yah" Naruto mencoba menghentikan tangisan Sasuke, lalu memeluk sasuke dengan erat.

" Naru jahat..hiks hiksss.. Sasu mau putus saja, sama Naru.."

.

.

.

" Naru jahat..hiks hiksss.. Sasu mau putus saja, sama Naru.." Ucap Sasuke sambil memukul Naruto, yg pasti pukulannya sungguh tidak berasa sama sekali toh.. sasuke juga mukulnya nggak pake tenaga sama sekali.

**Di tempat persembunyian ****AKATCUCI**

Itachi Uchiha manusia tampan * hoeek.. udah keriputan begitu pake dibilang tampan #diamaterasu* tinggi, tegap, rupawan yah.. mirip dah sama si Uchiha bungsu. Bedanya Sasuke terkesan tampan-cantik, kalo Itachi tampan-manly. Dan tambahan Itachi punya keriput di bawah garis matanya.

Yang sedang bermain monopoli bersama manusia biru yaitu smurf, eh ralat- maksudnya manusia hiu biru yg sangat nyentrik. Tiba tiba menghentikan gerakannya mengocok dadu, saat mendengar teriakan dari sang adik tersayang, sang adik tercinta..

BRAAK

Tiba tiba Itachi berdiri hinga meja yg diatasnya adalah mainan monopoli terjatuh, si manusia ah ralat- hiu biru yg berada di depannya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" Ada apa Itachi-kun? Kenapa kau tiba tiba berdiri.. hiks.. hiks..apa kau tak melihat permainannya hah?" ucap Kisame si hiu biru tersebut dengan nada mendayu dayu.

Itachi yg semula mendengar suara teriakan adiknya, menjadi sawan gegara mendengar hiu biru tesebut berbicara. Itachi meleyangkan tatapan pergi-kau-sebelum-ku-jadikan-hiu-goreng.

Hiu tersebut akhirnya pergi menjauh, dgn air mata yg meluber dan ingus yg berceceran.

SROOT. Dia mengelap ingusnya dengan baju hitamnya. Dan masuke kekamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

' huuh, bodo amat deh mendingan gw ngedatengin adek gw tercinta' si keriput membatin. Dia segera menuju ke pintu goa bobrok tersebut, tetapi gerakkannya terhenti saat mendengar suara cempreng yg khas tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Deidara.

" Itachi-kun kau mau kemana, un?" tanya Deidara dengan mata yg berbinar sambil memegang adonan peledak.

" Hn, aku ingin ke tempat otoutoku. Ada apa?" jawab Itachi singkat, padat dan jelas.

" Tidak apa – apa, un. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Itachi-kun untuk kencan, un" jawab Deidara frontal, dia tidak mengetahui bahwa ada member berwajah babyface didekatnya sudah mengeluarkan aura tak enak.

Itachi yg mengetahui bahwa member kelompok cuci baju yang berwajah babyface tersebut BeTe, hanya bisa ter senyum dalam hati. Ketampanannya bisa mengalahkan si boneka barbie atau ken tersebut.. terserahlah.

" Hn" jawab Itachi (sok) cool. Aduh dia lupa tujuannya apa, yaitu menjenguk adiknya yg dalam kesusahan.

" Yasudah, Dei~ nanti bilang ke Pain aku ingin menjenguk otoutoku yg kawaaaiiiii~" Itachi mengucapkan kata terakhir dengan nada yg menjiikan, sekaligus OOC (Out Of Uchiha).

" Hati hati dijalan, un" jawab Deidara dengan tersenyum manis dan sekali lagi tak mengetahui ada aura tak enak dari master boneka barbie di dekatnya.

BRAAK...

Dan pintu goa bobrok tersebut tertutup dengan engsel pintu yg sudah keropos, hampir copot.

.

.

.

**Balik ke tempat NaruSasu**

" E-eh Sasu.. udah jangan nangis. Memangnya apa salahku, hm?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yg tangisnya sudah mereda.

" Sasu benci Naru.. karena Naru bikin jantung Sasu berdetak tak karuan dan membuat pipi Sasu selalu memanas kalo Naru bilang cinta ke Sasu" ucap Sasuke panjang kali lebar, polos, kelewat ngegemesin, juga OOC.

Saat ini di dalam hati Naruto sedang misuh – misuh antara seneng, sedih, juga... pengen 'itu' sama si Sasuke. Demi apapun Sasuke sungguh kelewat out of Character, Naruto jadi sweatdrop tingkat dewa melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Hanya tersenyum gaje yg di perlihatkan Naruto ke Sasuke.

" Kau tahu Sasuke... kelakuan mu membuatku gemas sendiri" tanpa aba- aba Naruto menubruk tubuh kecil Sasuke hingga terjatuh ke lantai dapur yg dingin.

Dan membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan ringisan sakit " Aduuh... sakit NaruDobe.. mmph" ucap Sasuke sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Tahukah engkau Sasuke kelakuanmu sangat menggemaskan hingga ada rubah liar yg siap menerkammu.

Naruto langsung mebopong Sasuke ke meja makannya, Naruto sudah bersiap siap untuk mencium Sasuke. Sasuke sih.. terima aja sambil menutup matanya saat Naruto makin meniadakan jarak diantara mereka berdua.

5cm lagi wajah mereka makin dekat, 3cm lagi bibir mereka akan menempel, 1cm lagi mereka akan berciuman panas. Tapi kegiatan mereka harus tertunda karena ada suara pintu di-

**BRAAK**

Buka secara kasar a.k.a. tidak berperikepintuan oleh siapa?

Menma?

Itachi?

Sakura?

Hinata?

Menurut kalian siapa? Week.. *meletin lidah* #kabur

Ternyata pintu tersebut di buka oleh 2 ekor.. ekhem ralat 2 manusia bernama Itachi Uchiha dan Menma Uzumaki, dengan napas tersengal sengal mereka berdua masuk ke ruangan tengah. Tapi Menma menutup pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum duduk di sofa ruangan tersebut dan disamping Itachi dia menjatuhkan pantatnya.

" Haah.. haah.. aku capek, kaa-san tolong ambilkan aku minum" ucap Menma dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

Sedangkan keadaan Itachi tak jauh berbeda dengan Menma, dia mengatur napas nya agar kembali teratur. Sasuke yg tersadar dengan keadaannya yg acak acakkan, sesegera mungkin merapihkan pakaiannya.

" B-baiklah.. akan aku ambilkan" Sasuke langsung ngacir ketempat mengambil minum, sedangkan Naruto duduk di sofa didepan Itachi dan Menma tempati. Itachi dan Menma yang tadinya memperhatikan Sasuke beralih menatap tajam Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

" Jadi Naruto, kau mempunyai hubungan dengan otouto-ku?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menyeramkan. Naruto yang belum siap lahir batin, sudah mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung di pelipisnya. " Ehehehe.. iya Itachi-san" sahut Naruto dengan gugup.

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

Suara kaki jenjang milik Sasuke, menghilangkan suasana panas dingin diruangan itu.

TRAK..

Nampan yang berisi gelas tersebut diletakkan oleh Sasuke, di atas meja ditengah-tengah sofa itu. Setelah meletakkan gelas yg berisi air tersebut, didepan dua orang yg sama meiliki rambut raven. Sasuke duduk disamping sang kekasih, sambil memperhatikan dua orang yg minum dengan rakusnya.

Setelah Menma dan Itachi selesai dengan minumnya, keadaan ruangan itu pun hening. Naruto yang tak betah dengan keadaan hening tersebut pun angkat bicara " Yaah... kalian kenapa malah diem-dieman, kan aku tak betah dengan suasana ini".

GLUP..

Naruto jadi merinding sendiri ketika dia di plototin sama ketiga manusia berambut raven itu, dan dia baru menyadari bahwa hanya dirinyalah yg memiliki rambut yg super terang diantara mereka berempat. *okeh lupakan yang barusan*.

Sasuke menghela napas, setelah kemarin yg datang Menma sekaranng kakaknya yg super posesif dan protektif padanya yg telah datang. " Itachi-nii kenapa kau datang kesini? Dan Menma kenapa kau baru pulang, hm?" tanya sasuke dengan datar, melupakan Naruto yg masih dag.. dig.. dug.. karena suasana yg mencekam.

Dalam sekejap mata wajah dingin plus seremnya Itachi berubah mendengar suara adiknya tercinta. " Sasu-chan aku datang kesini karena panggilan manjamu padaku" jawab Itachi dengan mata yg beling-beling.*emang kuda lumping? #dihajar*

Sasuke ingat tadi disela tangisnya dia menyebut anikinya yg freak itu, haah.. kenapa dia menyebutnya freak? Kan Itachi itu laki-laki impian para wanita?! Entahlah hanya Sasuke dan tuhan yg tahu*.

" Tadi itu hanya pelampiasanku saja, sudah sana balik lagi keasalmu" dengan nada super jutek Sasuke mengusir sang aniki tercinta. Sebenarnya sasuke tak ingin ada yg datang, karena sedari tadi menahan sesuatu yg bergejolak diperutnya. Jika diteliti lagi wajah sasuke yg memang dasarnya pucat, menjadi lebih pucat lagi.

" oooooooooooh... jadi paman keriput ini orang yg bernama Itachi Uchiha? Anikinya kaa-san, berarti pamanku dong?!" ucap Menma dengan antusias maklum dimasa depan pamannya sudah meninggal bersama Kyuubi versi manusia(?).

" Heh bocah beraninya kau memanggilku keriput, dan apa apaan aku tak ingin menjadi pamanmu" Itachi udah mulai sewot gegara Menma memanggilnya "paman keriput" padahal kan kerip- ekhem.. ralat- garis dibawah matanya tersebut kan tanda lahir dari mami Mikoto.

" Kalian berdua sudah jangan pada ribu-mmphht..." belum selesai Sasuke berbicara sesuatu yg bergejolak diperutnya meronta untuk dikeluarkan. Buru-buru Sasuke ke kamar mandi untuk mengeluarkan yaah.. bisa dibilang muntah.

Naruto, Menma, dan Itachi langsung ngibrit ngikutin sasuke ke kamar mandi. Dan pemandangan yg terlihat adalah sasuke yg tengah mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

HOEK..

HOEK..

Sungguh kekasih yg mengeti keadaan pasangannya, Naruto memijat tenguk Sasuke untuk membantunya. Sasuke yg sudah selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya, langsung berdiri tegak tapi kakinya tak bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya karena sudah lemas. Nyaris, Sasuke terjatuh ke lantai dingin kamar mandi kalau Naruto tak menangkap tubuh mungil sasuke.

Tak tega dengan keadaan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menggendong Sasuke bridal style. Menma dan Itachi hanya bisa memperhatikan Naruto membantu Sasuke. Naruto menggendong Sasuke kearah kamarnya, yg semalam dan hari ini bekas mereka memadu kasih.

Jangan lupa semua kekacauan tersebut sudah dirapihkan oleh Naruto ralat- bunshin Naruto maksudnya. Dengan perlahan Naruto merebahkan tubuh mungil Sasuke di ranjang mereka(?) sejak kapan ranjang itu menjadi milik mereka? Karena semua yg dimiliki Naruto sudah menjadi milik sasuke dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Sasuke yg memang sudah lemas langsung terlelap di gendongan Naruto tadi, jadi wajah damainya telah menghiasi sedari tadi. Itachi yg melihat adiknya sudah pucat pasi langsung mendekat ke arah ranjang pembaringan tubuh Sasuke tersebut.

Itachi lalu memejamkan matanya, sedetik kemudian dia membuka matanya dan terlihatlah sharingan miliknya. Lalu dia melihat ke arah perut sang adik tercinta, sesegera mungkin di menon aktifkan sharingannya. Dia terbelalak kaget saat melihat gumpalan chakra di peut sang adik. Dia melirik ke arah Naruto dengan tajam, Naruto yg mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sulung Uchiha tersebutpun langsung merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Menma yg sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan.

" Naruto, kau harus segera menikahi Sasuke. Beraninya kau membuat Sasu-chanku yg polos dan moemoekyuu..~ jadi berisi seperti ini" Itachi berbicara dengan berapi-api.

" M-maksudnya Itachi-nii apa? Emang tem- Sasuke kenapa?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah histeris sendiri " Sasuke tak kenapa napa kan? Diatakkan mati, kan?" Naruto yg heboh membuat Sasuke terbangun.

" Nngh.. Naruto kau berisik sekali sih.." gumam Sasuke lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh ketiga pria yg menyandang status seme, yg berada di kamar itu. Untuk sesaat Sasuke mencoba memfokuskan matanya, pemandangan kabur yang kini makin jelas dan hal pertama yg Sasuke lihat adalah wajah Naruto yg dipenuhi air mata. Dan hal menjijikkannya adalah ingus Naruto yg sudah meler " T-teme.. kau bangun? HUWWAAA... kau masih hidup teme" teriak naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

Perkataan Naruto membuat sebuah perempatan di pelipis Sasuke muncul, ditambah lagi tubuhnya yg lemas malah dipeluk erat oleh sang kekasih kan jadi sesak. " Jadi kau berpikir aku tak akan bangun lagi, begitu? Lalu kau akan mencari gadis lain diluar sana" entah kenapa kata kata itu langsung meluncur dari bibir cherrynya. Dan langsung dirinya memberontak dari pelukan maut Naruto.

" E-eh sabar dulu sayang, aku tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Habisnya perkataan ambigu milik Itachi-nii membuatku kaget setengah mati" perkataan Naruto membuat Itachi membubuhkan pandangan mematikan kepadanya.

" Memang apa yg aniki katakan ke Naruto, cepat jawab" ucap Sasuke ke Itachi. Menghela napas adalah hal yg dilakukan oleh Itachi.

" Aku mengatakan padanya kalau saat ini kau sedang berisi, akupun bingung apa hubungannya kau sedang berisi dengan kau akan mati"ucapan Itachi membuat mereka bertiga yg berada di kamar tersebut kebingungan.

" Apa maksudmu denganku yg saat ini tengah berisi" Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

" Maksudku kau sedang hamil, otouto" jawab Itachi dengan santai, tapi ekspresinya berbeda jauh dengan sepasang keluarga tersebut dengan tampang horror.

Hening. Satu kata tersebut sudah cukup menggambarkan keadaan di kamar berukuran sedang tersebut.

" APAAAA?!"

Huwaaa mereka bertiga cocok menjadi grup sariosa. Ekspresi pertama Sasuke yg OOC. Kedua Naruto yg masih belom konek sama keadaan. Menma yg kegirangan.

.

.

.

_**Rumah sakit Konoha**_

DRAP..

DRAP..

DRAP..

Bunyi gemuruh kaki terdengar jelas di lorong rumah sakit Konoha, hingga lorong tersebut yg semula hening menjadi gaduh. Menma, Itachi dan Naruto beejalan dengan cepat hanya mereka,? Sasuke dimana?. Sasuke sedari tadi berada di punggung lebar Naruto, dan pemandangan langka tsbt tidak dilewati oleh orang-orang yg berada disana.

Kapan lagi melihat seorang Uchiha Itachi berjalan bersama hokage mereka, dan ada remaja 14 tahun hasil campuran Uchiha bungsu yg berada dipunggung sang hokage. * kalian tidak mengerti? Sama saya juga.. #digaplok*

Sasuke menghela napas apakah mereka bertiga tidak bisa tenang? Kalau untuk Naruto dan Menma, Sasuke ssiih.. masih memaklumi toh mereka mempunyai gen yg sama. Masalahnya adalah pada Itachi dia seorang Uchiha meen.. U.C.H.I.H.A. dan Uchiha akan selalu bisa mengontrol emosinya.

Parahnya lagi dia dalam posisi yg menjatuhkan harga diri, di punggung sang hokage. Dan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yg berada disana.

BRAK..

Dengan tidak berperi-kepintu-an Itachi membuka ahh.. mendobrak pintu yg bernametag Sakura H.

Sakura yg sedang bersama Hinata hanya bisa terkaget ketika ada seseorang mendobrak pintu tsbt, dan entahlah apa yg mereka bicarakan sampai wajah mereka mengerut seperti nenek – nenek.

" Sakura-chan tolong.. tolong aku ahh.. maksudnya Sasuke keadaan ini gawat" ucap Naruto pada sakura dengan histeris. Sebenarnya dirinya (Naruto) enggan meminta tolong pada Sakura, akan tetapi ia menghilangkan rasa kesalnya terlebih dahulu. Karena keadaan Sasuke harus diutamakan.

" A-ada apa Naruto-kun kenapa kau teriak-teriak? Memang Sasuke-kun kenapa?" jawab Sakura dengan separuh gugup separuh panik. Gugup karena takut ketahuan dengan apa yg dibicarakannya terdengar oleh Naruto, panik lantaran takut Sasuke kenapa-napa.

Naruto meletakkan tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjang khusus di ruang tsbt, diletakkannya tubuh Sasuke dengan hati-hati seakan-akan Sasuke adalah boneka porselin yg rapuh. " Aku ingin kau memeriksakan keadaan Sasuke karena keadaannya ambigu"

" Ambigu?" tanya Sakura.

" haah.. sudahlah nanti kau tahu sendiri pokoknya kau harus memeriksakan Sasuke, cepat" sahut Naruto tidak sabar. Hinata yg sedari tadi masih terduduk dikursinya hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, apa Sasuke-kun sakit? Apa parah? Kalau parah akankah dia meninggal, dan Naruto-kun memilihku? Batin Hinata mulai nggak waras.

Sakura mengalirkan chakranya ke telapak tangannya, dan terlihatlah chakra hija menyelimuti tangan putihnya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke sampai kekakinya. Tak ada yg salah.. tunggu kenapa aku merasakan ada gumpalan chakra di perutnya? Batin Sakura. Sakura memfokuskan chakranya pada perut Sasuke, setelah beberapa saat matanya terbelalak.

Tak mungkin.. tak mungkin hal ini tejadi pada seorang pria? Kan, Sakura sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan diotaknya. Melihat ekspresi Sakura Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum miring.

" S-sasuke-kun hamil?!"

.

.

.

_**T.B.C.**_

Makasih udah mau mampir di ff ini

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**?**_


	9. ngidam!

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 9

Desclaimer : Naruto milik Sasuke, Sasuke milik Naruto.

Dan tentu cerita ini milik Dinda

Warning : yaoi, OOC, gaje, abal, NaruSasu, typo, canon, m-preg, alur kecepetan, disini Itachi masih idup, humornya garing, dll.

Pairing : NARUSASU

Cast :

Menma,

Sakura,

Hinata,

Itachi,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Rated : karena kemaren udah lemonan, jadi sekarang M.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE : huhuhu... maaf ya say aku gak bisa bales reviewnya satu demi satu. Makasih yang udah mau memberikan sumbangan review, fav, dan follow. Reader deul anggep aja disini Itachi kagak mati.

.

.

.

Selamat membaca^^

Sakura mengalirkan chakranya ke telapak tangannya, dan terlihatlah chakra hija menyelimuti tangan putihnya. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya dari kepala Sasuke sampai kekakinya. Tak ada yg salah.. tunggu kenapa aku merasakan ada gumpalan chakra di perutnya? Batin Sakura. Sakura memfokuskan chakranya pada perut Sasuke, setelah beberapa saat matanya terbelalak.

Tak mungkin.. tak mungkin hal ini tejadi pada seorang pria? Kan, Sakura sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan diotaknya. Melihat ekspresi Sakura Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum miring.

" S-sasuke-kun hamil?!"

.

.

.

" APAAA?!" seorang Hinata Hyuuga telah berteriak sedemikian kerasnya, sebenarnya bukan salahnya juga mana ada sih perempuan yg nggak kaget ada laki-laki yg bisa hamil?!.

Sebenarnya Sakura juga ingin berteriak tapi dia shock duluan siih... yaudah teriaknya dalam hati. Semua yg berada disana memperhatikan Hinata dengan tatapan aneh. Hinata yg pemalu langsung menundukkan wajahnya yg memerah kebawah.

" B-bagaimana bisa Sasuke-kun hamil?!" seru Sakura entah pada siapa.

Naruto cengar-cengir GaJe, Itachi masih dengan wajah datarnya tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi sudut bibir Itachi terangkat, Menma memperlihatkan wajah campur aduk. Antara senang, sedih. Senang kaa-sannya mengandung dirinya, sedih karena waktunya tinggal 9 bulan 10 hari lagi.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, saat melihat 3 orang kesayangannya bertindak aneh, lagian juga tuh wanita Hyuuga nggak pernah dengar yg namanya 'kegiatan membuat anak' apa?.

" Oh iya Hinata-chan, memang kau tidak dengar kalau aku berpacaran dengan Sasuteme?!" ucap Naruto dengan riang, sambil memeluk Sasuke yg masih terduduk di ranjang pasiennya, tanpa mengetahui perubahan wajahnya yg menjadi muram.

Oke kalo masalah kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Naruto yg sudah melewati batas, Hinata sudah mengetahuinya. Tapi ini mereka berpacaran? Hinata baru mengetahui hal ini tadi saat Naruto memberitahunya,Dan seluruh warga desa Konoha mengetahuinya?. Bagaimana bisa dia memisahkan hubungan NaruSasu? Apalagi sekarang Sasuke tengah hamil anak Naruto. Bagaimana pun caranya Naruto adalah miliknya, kalau dia(Hinata) tidak bisa memiliki Naruto maka tak ada yang bisa memiliki Naruto.

Saat ini tak ada yg menyadari bahwa si wanita Hyuuga tersebut tengah memikirkan cara untuk menghancurkan hubungan NaruSasu, tak ada karena mereka sibuk dengan kebahagiaan mereka. Kecuali sang Uchiha sulung, yg sudah mengetahui ada yg tidak beres dengan Hinata dan wanita berambut permen karet yg sudah keluar ruangan tsbt.

Dengan wajah ogah-ogahan Hinata mengucapkan selamat ke pasangan yg tengah berbahagia itu " Kalau begitu selemat yah.. Naruto-kun karena Sasuke-kun tengah hamil semoga kalian _bahagia_.." dengan nada aneh diakhir kata Hinata pergi keluar, ' _bebahagialah kalian saat ini, karena kebahagiaan kalian hanya untuk saat ini'_ batin Hinata berapi-api.

BLAAM..

Hinata keluar ruangan tersebut dengan tersenyum licik kearah NaruSasu yg tengah bermesraan, sebelum menutup pintu bernametag Sakura H. Tidak disadarinya bahwa mata tajam milik sulung Uchiha, tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari wanita bermarga Hyuuga tersebut.

.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sakura saat ini sedang menangis tanpa suara di dekat pohon sakura yg tengah bermekaran. Sungguh pemandangan yg miris, sang sakura (bunganya yaah.. bukan si jenong) tengah bermekaran dengan indahnya tetapi, hatinya saat ini sudah layu.

Rencana nya yg tadi dibicarakannya dengan Hinata, seakan hancur lebur dari otaknya, kacau. Tak disangkanya pemuda gagah berambut pirang yg tengah berbahagia tsbt, adalah pemuda yg dulu sering dia teriaki idiot, bodoh dan sumpah serapah lainnya.

Dia sering membuat si pirang sakit hati dengan kata-katanya, dan sekarang berbalik dirinyalah yg dibuat sakit hati oleh si pirang idiot itu. Angin sejuk musim semi tersebut melambaikan rambut pinknya, bunga-bunga sakura makin bermekaran seakan – akan mereka mengejeknya(Sakura). Melihat itu air matanya kembali menetes tanpa di perintah.

TAP..

TAP..

TAP..

Terdengar bunyi langkah seseorang, dan Sakura tak menyadari itu.

Ohya.. saya lupa memberitahu kalian saat ini Sakura berada dimana. Sakura berada di belakang rumah sakit tepatnya di taman pohon Sakura.

Sakura tak menyadari karena dia masih sibuk dengan lamunannya, dengan air mata yg masih menetes. Tiba-tiba orang tersebut duduk disampingnya, Sakura tersentak kaget segera menghapus air matanya. Ia menengok kesamping melihat tubuh kekar seseorang disampingnya, matanya terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa dia.

" L-Lee.." gumam Sakura menyebutkan nama orang tersebut.

Rock Lee, bisa dipanggil Lee laki-laki yg selalu mengejarnya dari genin itu tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura. Entah kenapa walau dari dahulu, ia yg selalu dibentak oleh Sakura selalu tersenyum lembut ke Sakura. Sakura memang bodoh tak pernah melihat orang yg selalu berada disisinya saat terjatuh, dan selalu mengejar yg tak pernah bisa dia gapai.

" Sakura-chan berhentilah untuk mencoba, memisahkan Naruto dan Sasuke karena mereka sudah diciptakan untuk bersama" ucapan Lee membuat Sakura tertohok.

Memang dirinya selalu tak bisa membuka mata dari fakta yg ada, dia tak mengetahui bahwa semua kelakuannya selalu diperhatikan oleh lee.

" Hiks.. hiks.. lee jangan tinggalkan aku" mohon Sakura pada Lee.

Lee tersenyum, akhirnya penantiannya tak sia-sia. Lee sudah menunggu ini sudah lama sekali. Mereka berpelukan berbagi kahangatan masing-masing.

_Ada hikmah dari sebuah kejadian, sayang.. dan jangan berpikir Tuhan tak adil dengan kita_

.

.

.

_**Mansion Uchiha, malam hari**_

Naruto, Itachi, dan Menma memandang makhluk manis kesayangan mereka dengan pandangan err... aneh. Bagaimana tidak bisa dibilang aneh, lihat saja sudah bermangkuk-mangkuk ramen dihabiskan oleh Sasuke.

Mungkin faktor kehamilan nafsu makan si Uchiha bungsu menjadi besar, TRAAK.. mangkukke 1,2,3,.. ahh mangkuk ke 11 tersebut diletakkan ditumpukan mangkuk yg lain.

Ketiga manusia berjenis seme tersebut, memandang horror ke arah Sasuke sudah 11 mangkuk makanan berlemak dihabiskan oleh Sasuke. Kan Sasuke paling anti dengan makanan berlemak tersebut.

KRUYUUK..

Bunyi perut ketiganya, secara bersamaan. Mendengar tersebut ketiganya memandang Sasuke dengan harapan, dibuatkan makanan. Tetapi malah diberi tatapan polos dari ayam tersebut. Matanya yg hitam bulat dan besar menatap ketiganya tak mengerti, lalu dia menjilati jarinya yg terkena kuah ramen.

GLUUP..

Bunyi menelan ludah ketiga pria berbeda usia tetapi masih sejenis, seme. Memandang penuh lapar kearah Sasuke, OHMAY GAy SAN Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa kegiatannya menjilati jarinya membuat sesuatu milik mereka bertiga di bawah sana terbangun.

Naruto yg melihat uke-nya diperhatikan oleh dua manusia disampingnya, langsung menyeret Sasuke kekamarnya.

BRAAK..

Pintu pun tertutup, menyisakan Itachi dan Menma yg cengo melihat kecepatan Naruto menyeret Sasuke kekamarnya.

Didalam kamar, entah bagaimana bisa dengan cepatnya Naruto menghiasi tubuh Sasuke dengan kissmarknya. Saat ini Naruto sedang menyusu pada Sasuke dan berhasil membuat Sasuke merintih keenakan.

" Sshh... Naruuhh.. ahh" Sasuke mencengkram rambut pirang Naruto menyalurkan rasa nikmat yg menderanya.

" Mmphh.. Sasu~ dadamu sangat montok, juga sensitif.. " gumam Naruto sambil menghisap nipple didada Sasuke, layaknya seorang bayi yang kehausan. Naruto menghisap kuat dan keras nipple Sasuke.

" Gghk.. ahh–nnh.. hisap lebihh~ aahh.. kuat Naru"

Berkebalikan dengan perintah Sasuke, Naruto hanya menjilat pinggirannya saja. Sasuke menggeram frustasi, membuat Naruto menyeringai seksi. Ditariknya kepala Naruto ke arah nipplenya yg kanan, membuat Naruto langsung mencaplok benda pink bulat tersebut.

" Sshh.. ahh.. naru..hh~ hh remas dadaku.. ghhk hisap.. ooh" desahan sasuke menggema, diselingi dirty talk darinya. Membuat suasana disana bertambah panas.

Naruto segera berpindah tempat setelah memenuhi dada Sasuke dengan 'tatto' buatannya, ia menciumi perut rata Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya ada kehidupan didalam perut rata nan putih tersebut.

Karena emang dasarnya Naruto orang gak sabaran, Naruto menarik kasar celana Sasuke hingga robek. Sasuke menghela napas baju-celananya robek lagi gara gara Naruto, saat itu juga Sasuke memblushing parah hingga telinga. Hahaha... dia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Naruto memandangnya dengan lapar.

SREET..

Terpampanglah tubuh putih mulus milik Sasuke, yaah..

Kelanjutanya pasti kalian tahu.. *maaf NC-nya kepotong soalnya tadi ayah saya membaca ff ini dan dia langsung ngomel-ngomel gegara saya nulis cerita jorok* dan saya jadi gak mood buat ngetik.

_**DIBALIK PINTU TERSEBUT**_

GULP..

Itachi dan Menma menelan ludahnya gugup sesuatu yg berada dibawah sana sudah bangun. Aissh... mereka hot sekali, tetes keringat sebesar buutiran jagung turun dari pelipis mereka. Suasana yg sangat panas huuft... Menma mengambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi. Yg tertinggal hanya Itachi dan urusannya..

" Yaampun mereka tak tahu malu apa?" ucap Itachi.

" Tapi mereka kedengarannya erotis sekali" Itachi mengelap keringatnya yg menetes.

.

.

.

_**Pagi hari, Uchiha mansion**_

CIT..

CIT..

CIT..

Burung burung berkicau riang, seperti mengetahui bagaimana suasana hati sepasang manusia yg belum terbangun dari tidur lelap mereka. Yang pertama kali membuka matanya adalaha Sasuke, Sasuke mulai mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya.

Sasuke bangun dengan perlahan takut membangunkan sosok gagah disampingnya, dia berjalan tertatih mengambil bathrobe di lemari dan berjalan perlahan menuju kekamar mandi. Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya didepan pintu kamar mandi, dia merasakan 'sesuatu' mengalir di sela-sela pahanya.

BLUSH..

Dia merona sekali lagi, dia baru ingat semalam dia melewati malam yg panas bersama Naruto. Huuft.. kenapa dirinya jadi melamun? Lebih baik dia cepat mandi

Didalam kamar mandi, Sasuke memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Banyak kissmark terpasang di dada, perut dan lehernya. Sudahlah.. Sasuke tak ingin berlama-lama dikamar mandi dan mengahabiskan waktunya tak berguna.

Selesai membersihkan dirinya Sasuke langsung turun ke dapur, tapi dia peke baju dulu lah.. mempersiapkan makan paginya.

Dengan lihai sasuke mengolah semua bahan mentah menjadi makanan yang lezat, membuat siapa saja tergoda untuk mencicipinya dan semua sajian tersebut hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 jam diolahnya.

Sasuke sedang menata piring dan makanan tersebut dimeja makan, dan tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan berwarna tan melingkari pinggangnya. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto, memang siapa lagi yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan Menma? Itachi?.

" Naruto lepaskan!.. aku sedang menata makanan dulu" ucap Sasuke, sebuah jilatan basah mampir ke lehernya. " Hnngh.. ahh.."

" Nanti dulu aku betah dengan posisi ini" ucap Naruto dengan nada merajuk

".."

" Teme, kau tidak marah kan?!"

" Menurutmu?!" jelas, singkat, dan padat.

" Ahh.. baiklah, sudahkan" Naruto memasang senyumnya.

" Yasudah bangunkan Itachi-nii dan Menma dulu sana?!" Sasuke memerintah

" Tidak mau"

".." Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya, sedatar triplex.

" baiklah.." yg namanya Naruto itu nggak bakalan kuat melawan Sasue *tepatnya tatapan matanya* sebelum berangkat membangunkan Menma dan Itachi Naruto mencuri kecupan singkat dari bibir cherry Sasuke.

CHUU..~

Wajah Sasuke memerah sempurna seperti warna tomat busuk, sebelum menjitak kepala Naruto orang itu sudah ngibrit duluan. Menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala, Naruto selalu begitu.

.

.

.

_**Di depan kamar Itachi dan Menma**_

Ceritanya kamar Menma dan Itachi itu bersebelahan, oke Naruto mula-mula mengetuk pintu kamar Menma terlebih dahulu.

TOK..

TOK..

TOK..

Tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar tersebut, diketuknya sekali lagi pintu coklat itu. Sekali lagi tak ada sahutan dari pemilik kamar, mencoba bersabar dan menahan perempatan terpasang di pelipisnya Naruto mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, tapi dengan ketukan yg lebih kencang.

HENING. Lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar, Naruto yg sudah kehilangan kesabaran langsung memutar kenop pintu. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan pemandangan yg mengerikan disana terdapat tubuh Menma dengan letak kepala dilantai, sedangkan kakinya berada di atas tempat tidur yg bertype queen bed tersebut.

Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh remaja Menma, tak merespon sama sekali. Naruto tahu anaknya pasti ketulran dirinya yaitu susah bangun.

" Ekhem.. tes.. tes.."

" MENMAAA, BANGUUN KALAU TIDAK JATAH MAKAN MU MENJADI MILIK TOU-SAN" dengan suara yg berkekuatan super, Naruto membangunkan Menma dengan berteriak di telinganya langsung. Dan membangunkan tidur nyenyak penghuni kamar tetangga, Itachi.

" A-Ah,, iya aku sudah bangun.. t-tolong jangan ambil jatah makanku?!" Menma bangun denga kelabakan, membuat Naruto tersenyum kemenangan.

" ayo ke meja makan disana kaa-san mu.. telah menyiapkan.. maka..n" Naruto mengucapkan dengan semangat yg akhir katanya melemah, saat melihat wajah Menma.

" HUWAAAAA... SASUKEEE aku taakut" selesai meneriakkan kata tersebut Naruto langsung berlari menuju dapur dimana ada Sasuke.

Jangan lupa penhuni kamar Tetangga pun langsung sawan gegara denger teriakannya Naruto. Itachi.

.

.

.

_**Kembali kedapur yg diasana berada, NaruSasu**_

Disana Sasuke sedang memandang horror ke arah dua err.. manusia(?). belum lagi dia kerepotan karena Naruto, yg mengumpat dibelakang tubuhnya karena saking takutnya.

Kenapa memandang horror? Ya karena disana terlihat Menma dan Itachi dalam keadaan mengerikan. Rambut acak-acakkan, memiliki kantung mata di kantung matanya, baju yg udah kumel bin kucel, pokoknya mengerikan lah..

" K-kalian kenapa bisa dalam keadaan begini?!" Sasuke menahan agar nada suaranya tetap datar, padahal sdari tadi dirinya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" Kaa-san bertanya apa penyebabnyakan?!" Menma menyahuti perkataan Sasuke, dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha.

" E-eh.. yah bisa dibilang begitu dehh.. hmppfft" timpal Sasuke menahan tawa, dan dibelakangnya Naruto sudah berdiri tegap. Sudah selesai menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

" Hn, itu karena kalian berdua tahu?!" dengan nada menusuk Itachi menjawab.

" E-eh KAMI../KAMI?!"

" Kenapa" ucap Naruto

" Bagaimana bisa?!" kali ini Sasuke yg berbicara.

Mereka berdua (NaruSasu) menganggukkan kepala mereka, setuju dengan pertanyaan masing-masing. Lagipula apa salah mereka? Kok jadi mereka berdua yg salah atas apa yg terjadi dengan Itachi dan Menma?!.

" Karena kalian melakukan hubungan suami-istri semalam ehh.. salah maksudnya suami-suami kami berdua tidak bisa tidur" jawab Itachi " dan karena Tou-san dan kaa-san juga, aku dan paman keriput tidak bisa tidur canti dan ujung-ujungnya kami memiliki kantung mata di kantung mata kami" lanjut Menma sambil menunjuk kantung mata yg ada dikantung matanya.

BLUSH..~

Reflek mereka berdua merona hebat hingga ketelinga, apa iya desahan mereka sampai kekamar Itachi dan Menma?!.

" yap.. desahan kalian berdua sampai kekamar kami, kami akui itu sangat erotis tapi kami jadi tidak bisa tidur" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

" Ehehehe... sudahlah maafkan kami kalau begitu" ucap Naruto, mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua " nah lebih baik kita makan kan?!"

" perutku sudah lapaar, lagipula nanti keburu masakannya Sasuteme dingin, kan?!" ucap Naruto dengan semangatnya.

" Itadakimassu..~" ucap mereka bertiga, kenap cuman bertiga? Karena sasuke tak ikut berkata demikian.

Naruto yg melihat itu nyeletuk " Sasu, kenapa kau tak memakannya kau tak lapar? Kau harus makan agar perkembangan bayi kita bagus" ucap Naruto sambil menyendokkan nasi dan lauknya kedalam mulutnya.

HOEEK..

Saat itu juga mereka bertiga memuntahkan makanan yg sudah masuk kedalam lambung mereka, mereka memandang horror ke makanan itu dan Sasuke. Rasa makannanya asem, manis, pedes, pahit, yaah.. beitu deeh.. apalagi Sasuke memandang mereka dengan tatapan polosnya sambil tersenyum manis.

" K-Kaa san ini apa kenapa rasanya campur aduk begini?!" tanya Menma

" Oooh ini namanya _nikujaga _ rasa mangga muda yg ditambahkan daun jambu, bagaimana rasanya?! Enakkan" sambil tersenyum polos, yang dibalas tatapan horror oleh mereka bertiga.

" oh iya Narudobe aku ingin es krim rasa tomat yaah.. yang dibuat langsung oleh kazekage Suna, pleasee" dengan tatapan memohon sasuke berbicara dengan entengnya tantang permintaanya.

" T-Tapikan.. kazekage Suna?!" protes Naruto

" kau kan hokage, jadi kau bisa minta tolong kaan.. atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mau yaah.. hiks.. hiks.. huwaaaa Itachi-nii" Sasuke menangis dan merengek ke Itachi, Itachi sih.. seneng sambil mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinagnnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

" Ba-baiklah Tapi sasu-chan jangan nagis lagi yaa.."

" Benarkah.."

" Iyaa" Naruto tersenyum lembut.

" oke kalo gitu Naruto bawakan pesanan ku tadi yaah"

" Menma kau tolong bawakan gado-gado rasa permen karet yah"

" Terus Itachi-nii aku ingin rendang rasa ramen"

" APAAA..."

.

.

.

_**Taeik Bang Chouji**_

_**T.B.C.**_

Note:

Nikujaga

(肉じゃが, masakan dari daging rebus dan kentang yang sedikit agak manis

Sumber refrensi: wikipedia.

Khehehe.. Sasuke udah mulai ngidam reader..

Oh iya maaf NC nya dipotong tadi ada ayah ngomel-ngomel gegara dia nggak sengaja baca bagian itu... *nangis dipojokkan gegara diomelin* #sebodo_amat

Makasih udah mau mampir di ff ini satu kata lagi

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**?**_


	10. naruto mati dan menikah

Menma? Kau dan aku

Chapter 10

Desclaimer: Naruto milik Sasuke, Sasuke milik Naruto,

NaruSasu dan cerita ini tentu milik Dinda

Warning: yaoi, OOC, gaje, abal, NaruSasu, typo(s), canon, m-preg, alur kecepetan, disini Itachi masih hidup, dll.

Pairing: NARUSASU

Cast:

Menma,

Sakura,

Hinata,

Itachi,

Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Rated: karena kemaren udah lemonan, sekarang jadi M.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

NOTE: karena Sasuke lagi ngidam di chapter ini ada banyak makanan yg aneh-aneh request dari mamih Sasuke, dan dia bakal OOC banget. Juga disini ada Neji yang masih hidup. Oh iya makasih yg di chapter kemaren udah ngereview, fav and follow. #kecupbasah

.

.

.

Selamat Membaca^^

" Oooh ini namanya _nikujaga _rasa mangga muda yg ditambahkan daun jambu, bagaimana rasanya?! Enakkan" sambil tersenyum polos, yang dibalas tatapan horror oleh mereka bertiga.

" oh iya Narudobe aku ingin es krim rasa tomat yaah.. yang dibuat langsung oleh kazekage Suna, pleasee" dengan tatapan memohon sasuke berbicara dengan entengnya tantang permintaanya.

" T-Tapikan.. kazekage Suna?!" protes Naruto

" kau kan hokage, jadi kau bisa minta tolong kaan.. atau jangan-jangan kau tidak mau yaah.. hiks.. hiks.. huwaaaa Itachi-nii" Sasuke menangis dan merengek ke Itachi, Itachi sih.. seneng sambil mengaktifkan mangekyou sharinagnnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

" Ba-baiklah Tapi sasu-chan jangan nagis lagi yaa.."

" Benarkah.."

" Iyaa" Naruto tersenyum lembut.

" oke kalo gitu Naruto bawakan pesanan ku tadi yaah"

" Menma kau tolong bawakan gado-gado rasa permen karet yah"

" Terus Itachi-nii aku ingin rendang rasa ramen"

" APAAA..."

.

.

.

" APAAA?!" koor ketiganya secara bersamaan.

" Tapikan, kaa-san makanan itu hanya ada di negara Indonesia. Nah kita kan ada diJepang" protesan tersebut keluar dari mulut Menma. Dan ucapan Menma tentu saja disetujui oleh dua orang lagi, yang berada dibelakangya.

Mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca kembali, liquid bening itu sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Melihat itu Menma, Naruto, dan Itachi jadi kelabakan, kan jadi gawat kalo Sasuke menangis lagi. Sebenarnya Sasuke juga tak suka dengan dirinya yang cengeng, tapi mungkin bawaan dari hamil kali yaa...

" Ta-tapi.." belum selesai Menma menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke udah teriak duluan " TIDAK ADA TAPI – TAPIAN, CEPAT BAWAKAN APA YANG AKU PESANKAN CEPAAAAAAAT..." suara maha dahsyat Sasuke menggelegar sampai keseluruh penjuru desa Konoha.

Menma, Naruto, dan Itachi memandang horror Sasuke ternyata kalo lagi hamil kemarahannya bisa membuat orang lain kena impotensi, gangguan kehamilan, kanker tenggorokkan, kanker paru-paru, dan kematian. *becanda ding emang rokok menyebabkan kematian*.

Mood Sasuke mudah sekali berubah-rubah, dan ketiga manusia tersebut tengah ditatap menyeramkan oleh orang imut itu. " CEPAAT..!" dengan satu kata mereka bertiga langsung keluar dari mansion tersebut.

Dan ternyata pagi hari itu tidak beda jauh dengan hari – hari sebelumnya, ramai dengan teriakan. Oh iya jangan tanyakan kenapa Naruto tidak ke kantor hokage? Dia minta ijin cuti lagi L.A.G.I. enak banget minta cuti mulu. Dan entah kenapa dia selalu diberi izin jika ingin cuti.

Menghela napas, Sasuke mengibaskan tangan putihnya ke wajahnya. Dia jadi gerah karena ngomel terus dari tadi. Entah kenapa dirinya jadi ingin ke apartemen Naruto. Baiklah sudah diputuskan, untuk menghindari rasa sepinya ia akan membersihkan apartemen milik Naruto.

Tapi, sebelum ia pergi ke apartemen itu Sasuke harus merapihkan meja makan terlebih dahulu. Dan membawa piring kotor ke wastafel, sambil mencuci piring dia menelaah sesuatu. Entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak enak, matanya bergerak gelisah dan Sasuke mengeluarkan keringat berlebih.

Sasuke yg sedang malas mengeluarkan spekulasi langsung menyelesaikan kegiatan cuci – mencuci – piringnya. Disaat Sasuke sudah selesai mencuci piring, dan ingin keluar dari mansion Uchiha tersebut. Dia merasakan perasaan aneh, MENMA entah kenapa nama anaknya muncul dibenaknya.

" Ok, tarik napas.. lalu buang.." gumam Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke dengan langkah mantap menarik kenop pintu coklat, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

Sasuke yang sedang berjalan tenang merasakan bahwa dirinya tengah diikuti oleh seseorang, tidak mau panik Sasuke kembali berjalan dengan tenang tetapi melewati jalan yang lebih ramai. Orang – orang berlalu lalang dan itu tak ada yang aneh, tapi tetap saja dia merasa ada yg memperhatikanya.

Dikeramaian Sasuke merasakan benar-benar diperhatikan oleh seseorang, Sasuke mencoba mengaktifkan sharingannya tapi tak berhasil. Faktor kehamilan mungkin, membuat semua kemampuannya tertuju ke janinnya.

Sembari mengelus perut datarnya, Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang kembali. Walaupun tak dipungkiri ada rasa khawatir berlebih, dan akhirnya sudah terlihat apartemen Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum senang, dengan bergegas dia menuju apartemen.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemen Naruto, dan dia ingin menarik kenop tersebut. Ada sebuah tangan mencegahnya, Sasuke membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui siapa yg mencegahnya membuka pintu apartemen Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata.." selesai mengucapkan kata – kata tersebut, semua yang dilihatnya telah menggelap.

Dan hal terakhir yg dilihatnya adalah seringai penuh makna di bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

_**Desa Suna, kantor kazekage**_

Pemandangan yang pertama kali kalian lihat di kantor Kazekage Suna adalah sang hokage konoha tengah bersujud di kaki sang kazekage dengan air mata yg meluber.

" Hiks.. hiks.. tolonglah aku Gaara, Sasuke sedang hamil dan dia ingin memakan _es krim rasa tomat _buatanmu" mohon Naruto pada Gaara, air mata dan ingus bercampur menjadi satu. Satu kata untuk pemandangan tersebut, menjijikan. *dilempar sandal jepit sama Naruto*

" Yaaa baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan itu" dengan nada yg dipaksakan akhirnya Gaara menyetujuinya.

" Yeeey... terimakasih Gaara, kau adalah temanku yang sangaaat baik" kenapa teman? Bukan sahabat? Karena sahabat terbaiknya adalah Sasuke. Naruto jejingkrakan plus nari-nari gaje, karena dia bisa memenuhi keinginan Sasuke. Juga ingus dan air matanya sudah hilang entah kemana, digantikan rona senag di wajah tan tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya pemuda berambut merah tersebut, memandang sendu si pirang. Kenapa memandang sendu? Karena Gaara sempat memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap si pirang, sebelum akhirnya berita sang Uchiha bungsu tengah mengandung penerus si pirang.

Gaara menuntun Naruto dan Neji ke rumahnya, untuk membuat es krim rasa tomat request dari Sasuke. Gaara melepaskan jubah kebesarannya, tanpa menyadari ada seseorang memandang tubuhnya dengan tatapan lapar. Neji.

Neji kan jadi pengawal sang hokage menuju desa Suna, neji tentu sangat senang karena ia akan bertemu sang pujaan hati. Neji yang sedari tadi membawakan bahan untuk membuat es krim rasa tomat pun, menuju dapur. Dan tentu dia mendapat pemandangan yang membuat sang Hyuuga ngiler. Gaara memakai celemek berwarna pink yang soft, rambut merahnya berkilauan, bibir merahnya dijilat dengan lidah kecil Gaara, mata indahnya yang dihiasi permata gangga laut dan semua itu membuat penampilan Gaara semakin sempurna. Dimata Neji. Jiahahaha... silahkan sebut Neji hiperbolis, tapi itu emang kenyataannya sih.

" Eh broo, kau suka pada Gaara ya?!" tanpa sadar Neji menganggukkan kepalanya, Naruto cengengesan ternyata Neji suka pada Gaara.

" E-eh.. ho-hokage.." sontak wajah Neji yg putih memerah, dan itu sangat menggemaskan bagi Gaara. Bagaimana Gaara bisa mengetahui itu? Sebenarnya sedari tadi Gaara sadar bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh sang Hyuuga.

Dan saat menyampurkan bahan-bahan tadi Gaara sebenarnya sambil menahan rona merah pipinya. Dan saat ini rona merah tersebut sudah sampai ke telinganya, sekarang wajahnya seperti rambutnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti, " Ya sudah, silahkan kalian tumbuhkan benih-benih cinta kalian dulu... dadah.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, sebelum dia menutup pintu rumah Gaara dia melanjutkan kata-katanya " Semoga saat aku kembali kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih". Kata – kata Naruto membuat dua pemuda tersebut merona, dan menyemakan wajah mereka seperti tomat busuk.

.

.

.

Naruto meninggalkan kedua temannya, sebenarnya bukan untuk menjodohkan mereka. Tapi hatinya sedari tadi menyuarakan keanehan, dia khawatir pada Sasuke. Ia ingin menangis tapi ingin didekapan Sasuke, kalau begitu dia harus menyelesaikan misi dari sasuke ini. Secepatnya.

_**Alam bawah sadar Naruto**_

" Kyuu, entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak" Naruto menyuarakan isi dalam kepalanya kepada Kyuubi.

" _Hn, gaki kalau menurutku sedang terjadi sesuata dengan Uchiha bungsu. Kekasihmu sepertinya ada dalam keadaan genting"_ sedari tadi juga Kyuubi sudah sangat gelisah, didalam tubuh Sasuke ada janin Naruto dan ada setitik chakra miliknya di janin Sasuke.

" Kyuu bagaimana ini" ucap Naruto kelabakan.

" _Lebih baik kau tenang terlebih dahulu, kau percaya kan kalau melindungi dirinya sendiri"_ ucap Kyuubi, wajah rubah tersebut memang stay cool tapi dalam hatinya dia juga udah kelabakan kaya Naruto.

" Tapi kan dia dalam keadaan hamil, Kyuu. Semua chakra dan kemampuannya pasti ditekankan terlebih dahulu ke bayi Menma" ucap Naruto dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Yaampun dia adalah calon seorang ayah sekaligus calon suami, perasaanya sudah tertaut pada calon istrinya dan calon bayinya.

" _Ck, yasudah cepat kembali ke dunia nyatamu. Dan suruh si jinchuriki Shukaku itu lebih cepat_ _menyelesaikan_ tugasnya_"_ Kyuubi menyampaikan kekhawatirannya dengan cara yang berbeda ke Naruto, keinginannya bertemu Sasuke juga kuat.

" Baikla nanti aku kembali lagi dadah.. Kyuu~" bahkan disaat yg menghawatirkan Naruto masih bisa bercanda, dan kelakuannya hanya dibalas dengan Kyuubi yang memutar bola matanya.

.

.

.

_**Keberadaan Sasuke dan Hinata**_

" Ngghh.. ini dimana" Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, dan entah pada siapa sasuke bertanya.

" Khehehe... kau sudah bangun ternyata" suara Hinata terdengar mengelegar diruangan gelap tersebut.

Eh, ruangan gelap? Sasuke baru tersadar dengan keadaannya. Diikat dengan sebuah rantai di bangku tunggal, dan mereka sepertinya hanya berdua diruangan itu. Sasuke mencoba untuk melepaskan ikatan rantai tersebut, tetapi tidak bisa. Aish.. kemana kekuatannya disaat genting yang seperti ini.

" HAHAHAHA... terus saja kau mencoba untuk melepaskan rantaian itu, kau akan tetap tidak bisa untuk melepaskannya" ucap Hinata senga'.

Entah kemana sosok Hinata yang pemalu dan penuh sopan santun, sosok itu sudah digantikan dengan wanita yang penuh dendam juga sangat menyeramkan. Melihatnya saja Sasuke sudah kasian, yaa.. pengennya kasian aja tapi kalo kaya gini kan malah nyebelin.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Hyuuga?!" Sasuke bertanya kepada Hinata dengan nada supeeer datar, yang udah khas Uchiha. Pertanyaannya malah dijawab dengan kekehan menyebalkan dari Hinata, ih orang lagi ditanyain juga mlah ketawa GaJe.

" Khehehe... kau bertanya apa penyebab aku menyanderamu?!" pertanyaan malah dijawab dengan pertanyaan pula, ah sebodo amat tapi Sasuke seperti merasakan ada chakra yang ia kenal disekelilingnya. Tapi Sasuke tidak mengetahui pasti subar chakra tersebut dari mana?!

" Aku ingin balas dendam kepadamu" jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, membuat tanda tanya besar di otak cerdas Sasuke.

" Karena kau Naruto-kun tak pernah melihatku, kau merebutnya dari sisiku." Pernyataan tersebut membuat Sasuke terdiam, apa benar dia mengambil Naruto dari Hinata?! tapi kan Naruto berkata bahwa Sasuke sudah berada dihatinya sejak lama.

" Aku tak pernah merebutnya darimu"

" KAU MEREBUTNYA DARIKU, SAAT INI YANG SEHARUSNYA TENGAH MENGANDUNG ANAK NARUTO-KUN ADALAH DIRIKU. UCHIHAA BANGSAT" Hinata mengatakan hal itu sambil menagis, dan membuat tenggorokkannya sakit gegara teriak.

" Jangan kau mengatakan seolah Naruto adalah barang, tidak tahukah engkau kelakuanmu sungguh sangat menjijikan" ucapan Sasuke tajam nan menusuk masuk ke pendengaran Hinata.

" Apa kau bilang?! Menjijikan?! Heh jalang kau lebih menjijikan, karena kau sudah merebut nya dariku" penyataan hinata dijawab sinis dan tenang oleh Sasuke " Kau membuatku ingin tertawa, tidak tahukah dirimu Hyuuga, kau salah bicara justru dirimulah yang jala melakukan hal kotor seperti ini" ucapan Sasuke bagaikan pisau yang menancap dihati Hinata, sebenernya Hinata juga tak menginginkan ini.

Tapi ia ingin melampiaskan kekecewaannya karena tak mendapatkan sang pujaan hati, Hinata masih ingat bagaimana warga desa Konoha yang bersuka cita karena sang hokage tengah menjadi calon ayah. Dan Naruto menjadi calon ayah dari anak yang dikandung oleh Sasuke, bukan dirinya. Mengingat kenyataan itu membuat air mata Hinata menumpuk dipelupuk matanya.

Sasuke memandang iba Hinata, mungkin jika dulu dia tidak dipilih oleh Naruto dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi dia diberi keuntungan lebih oleh dewi fortuna, Naruto menjadi miliknya, mendapatkan calon janin yg dibanggakan oleh sang kekasih hati, dan dapat melihat bagaimana rupa sang anak.

Sasuke yang baru ingat bahwa Hinata tengah lengah, mencoba melepaskan rantai yg mengikat tubuhnya. Ia mencoba mengalirkan chakranya, tapi tak bisa karena rantai tersebut adalah rantai chakra yang sudah diberi chakra.

" Kau kan mati Uchiha, HAHAHA... kau akan mati dan Naruto-kun akan berpaling denganku" ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya, dirinya panik saat Hinata mengeluarkan kunai dari saku kunainya.

Sasuke terus berusaha melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tubuhnya, tak bisa tak bisa dilepaskan justru dirinya tersengat oleh chakra tersebut. Dan membuatnya melemas, Sasuke sudah pasrah saat melihat Hinata berjalan mendekat dengan kunai ditangannya.

Dalam hati Sasuke meminta maaf pada Naruto, karena mereka tiak bisa bersama seperti yang mereka berdua janjikan. Dia juga ingin meminta maaf pada Itachi tak bisa meneruskan keturunan Uchiha, dan juga Sasuke masih belom bayar utang ke Itachi minjem duit buat kabur dulu dari desa Konoha. sasuke juga ingin minta maaf ke Menma kalau dirinya meninggal berarti Menma tidak bisa dilahirkan didunia. Sasuke sama sekali tidak takut dengan kematian, dia hanya takut melihat air mata jatuh dari mata orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Hinata makin mendekat, dan Sasuke makin pasrah dengan keadaan. Walau dirinya masih belum siap lahir dan batin untuk meninggalkan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

" HAHAHA... kau akan mati Uchiha.. MATI.." Sasuke menutup matanya, bersiap menerima hujaman kunai Hinata.

Eh, kok nggak sakit sih.. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, matanya membulat dan seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya melihat seseorang menahan kunai Hinata.

Naruto.

Sasuke merasakan dekapan hangat Naruto mengelilingi seluruh tubuhnya, senyuman hangat Naruto dan tatapan teduh tersebut mengarah ke Sasuke. Menandakan bahwa Naruto akan melindunginya.

Naruto menerima hujaman kunai Hinata, Naruto menyelamatkannya. Dirinya tidak terluka, berarti Nartolah yang terluka. Dan entah sejak kapan rantai chakra tersebut sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya.

" Na-naruto.." Sasuke segera mendekap tubuh besar Naruto, punggung Naruto mengluarkan darah segar dan darah tersebut menodai seluruh permukaan jubah dipunggungnya.

" Naruto-kun.." gumam Hinata, dia telah melukai sang pujaan hati.

Sasuke menatap nanar tubuh Naruto, matanya tertutup. Setiap tetes air matanya terjatuh ke jubah kebesaran sang hokage. Isakan Sasuke terdengar pilu saat melihat sang kekasih menutup matanya, lidahnya kelu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

" Hiks.. hiks.. Na-naru.. HUWAAA Naruto bangun.. cepat bangun, idiot" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh lemas Naruto, ingin berkata tapi dia sudah kehabisan kata.

Hinata yang melihat itu kakinya langsung melemas, dipaksakannya kakinya menuju kedua sejoli tersebut. " Sasuke-kun.. m-maafkan aku" dengan terpatah patah Hinata mengucapkan maaf, Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan mata yang memerah dan dipenuhi air mata.

" .." tak ada balasan, hanya isakan yang memilukan hati dari mulut Sasuke.

" Dobe, bangun.. kalau kau bangun nanti malam kau akan mendapat jatah dariku looh.." Sasuke mencoba membangukan Naruto dengan kata – kata menggoda, tapi sia-sia. Hooy Sasuke mungkin kau bisa menambahkan dirty talk di kalimatmu.

' Tuhan, aku sayang dia. Aku mencintainya, aku sungguh tak rela tak selalu bersamanya, Jangan kau ambil dia' rapal Sasuke dalam hati, mencoba menahan air mata yang ingin jatuh dari matanya.

Sasuke mengeratkan dekapannya di tubuh Naruto, rasa kehilangannya sepertinya membuatnya tak menyadari. Bahwa si pirang yg berada didekapannya tengah menahan senyum, aigooo... sepertinya Naruto akan tersenyum dalam keabadian.

" Hiks.. hiks.. bangunlah dobe.." Sasuke masih menggumamkan kata tersebut ditelinga.

" jangan pergi.. jangan pergii.. jangan kau pergi kutak ingin sendiri.." kata-kata tersebut menempel jelas diotak Hinata, dia tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang yang kita cinta.

" Naru.. hiks.. aku mencintaimu" ucapan Sasuke tenggelam dalam isakan, dan tidak disangka oleh Sasuke ada jawaban dari mulut si pirang.

" Aku juga dan lebih mencintaimu, Teme-KU SAYANG" Sasuke membelalakan matanya, WHAT THE F**K mana mungkin mayat bisa bicara.

" D-dobe.. kau masih hidup..?!" ada nada marah di setiap kata-katanya.

" Tentu saja sayangku.." cengiran khas Naruto, tertempel rapih dibibir si pirang.

" Bukankah kau harusnya sudah mati?!.." sontak Sasuke kaget, masa Naruto masih hidup?!

" Oh.. jadi kau mengharapkan aku mati, kan tadi aku hanya pura-pura saja sayang.." Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke, yang masih dengan kekagetannya.

" K-kau pura – pura mati.. haah.. percuma aku membuang air mataku kalau kau tidak mati.." jiaah.. Sasuke ngambek ke Naruto, airmatanya yg tadi masih mengalir sudah dihapusnya.

" Kau sendiri kan yg memintaku bangun, ya aku bangun. Teme" dengan cepat Naruto meraih tubuh sasuke, yang sebelumnya sempat menjauh.

" Maafkan aku sayang, tadi sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba menjadi pahlawan. Tapi aku salah sasaran, jadinya kena deh.. dan aku tidak akan mati hanya karena sebuah kunai" Naruto mencoba membujuk Sasuke, sambil menciumi leher yang masih ada bekas kissmark Sasuke.

" Kau tidak usah sok-sokan, kau tidak tahu apa aku sangat panik tadi?!"

" Mmh.. begini ada yg aku ingin katakan padamu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

" apa?!"

" Sasuke Uchiha maukah engkau menjadi istri sekaligus ibu dari anak-anakku?!" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah, Sasuke kaget sambil memblushing ria..

Hinata tersenyum sedih, cintanya tak akan pernah terbalas.

" Tidak.."

" A-apa?!"

" Tidak mau bilang tidak"

" Berarti kau mau?!" tanya Naruto

" Menurutmu?!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas

" YAAAYY.." saat itu juga Naruto joget bang jali.

.

.

.

_**Tarik Bang Changmin**_

_**T.B.C.**_

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 10..

Gimana nangis nggak..?! maaf kalo nggak kerasa hurt/comfortnya.. saya nggak jago bikin angst.

Saya bikinnya sambil ditemenin lagu _rapuh_, sama _cinta di ujung jalan._

Makasih udah mau mampir di ff ini..

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**?**_


	11. fujoshi

**Menma? Kau dan aku**

**Chapter 11**

**Desclaimer: Naruto milik Sasuke, Sasuke milik Naruto,**

**NaruSasu dan cerita ini tentu milik Dinda**

**Warning: yaoi, OOC, gaje, abal, NaruSasu, typo(s), canon, m-preg, alur kecepetan, disini Itachi masih hidup, dll.**

**Pairing: NARUSASU**

**Cast:**

**Menma,**

**Sakura,**

**Hinata,**

**Itachi,**

**Yang lain akan muncul dengan sendirinya.**

**Rated: karena kemaren udah lemonan, sekarang jadi M.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**NOTE: karena Sasuke lagi ngidam di chapter ini ada banyak makanan yg aneh-aneh request dari mamih Sasuke, dan dia bakal OOC banget. Juga disini ada Neji yang masih hidup. Oh iya makasih yg di chapter kemaren udah ngereview, fav and follow. #kecupbasah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca^^**

" Kau tidak usah sok-sokan, kau tidak tahu apa aku sangat panik tadi?!"

" Mmh.. begini ada yg aku ingin katakan padamu" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

" apa?!"

" Sasuke Uchiha maukah engkau menjadi istri sekaligus ibu dari anak-anakku?!" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah, Sasuke kaget sambil memblushing ria..

Hinata tersenyum sedih, cintanya tak akan pernah terbalas.

" Tidak.."

" A-apa?!"

" Tidak mau bilang tidak"

" Berarti kau mau?!" tanya Naruto

" Menurutmu?!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas

" YAAAYY.." saat itu juga Naruto joget bang jali.

.

.

.

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

" Ehehehe... lalala.. aku sanga sangat senang~" senandung Naruto dengan riangnya, dan menghasilkan tatapan horror dari dua pemuda berbeda umur didepannya.

Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan **Calon Suami**-nya, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke Itachi dan Menma yg masih shok dengan kelakuan hokage mereka.

" Hey, kalian berdua?!"" merasa dipanggil oleh yg mulia ratu bagi mereka -_-,Itachi dan Menma menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Dan memberikan _tatapan-ada-apa-?_

" Kalian kemanakan pesananku?!" dengan nada bertanya sekaligus seperti memerintah.

" Itu.." koor mereka berdua sambil, menunjuk dua bungkusan yg berada di meja nakas. Sasuke tersenyum dengan puas, dan menghampiri meja nakas yg tadi ditunjuk oleh kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Kembali memperhatikan Naruto yg masih berjoget GaJe, Itachi dan Menma saling pandang. Saat mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke Sasuke, keduanya kembali melotot horror saat melihat Sasuke. Disana Sasuke memakan gado-gado rasa permen karetnya dengan hikmat. Setelah selesai memakan _gado-gado permen karetnya_, Sasuke beralih memakan _rendang rasa ramennya _secara lahap.

Okeeh.. yg memakan makanan ajaib tersebut memang imut dan manis, tapi bentuk dan cara makannya itulooh... nggak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

" Sasu-chaaaan... huwaa.. _i love you, wo ai ni, saranghae nae sarang, aishiteru, te amo.. _muachh" ucap Naruto sambil menubrukkan badan besarnya ke tubuh Sasuke, dan mencium pipi Sasuke diakhir kata. Astaga, sepertinya sang hokage sudah mulai kehilangan kewarasannya, karena cintanya kepada sang bungsu Uchiha. Naruto sendiri sekarang masih memeluk erat Sasuke, yg sudah megap-megap gegara sesak.

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan maut Naruto, wajahnya sudah tertekuk. " Aish.. Dobe daripada kau tidak berhenti mengecupiku, lebih baik kau berikan pesananku. Mana es krimku?!" ucap Sasuke sambil menadahkan tangannya, saat sudah terlepas dari pelukan maut Naruto.

Tiba-tiba wajah tan Naruto pucat pasi, aduh.. 'bisa mampus gw, pake lupa pesenan nih permaisuri' histeris Naruto di batinnya.

" A-ano aku lupa mengambilnya, apa kau mau aku mengambilnya sekaran. Sasu?!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil jubahnya yg masih terkena noda darah, dan saat itu juga Sasuke mengeluarkan tangis lirihnya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. Naru~.. " mendengarkan isak tangis lirih Sasuke, Naruto jadi kelabakan. Ingin menghampiri Sasuke, saat itu juga Naruto meringis sakit. Karena lukanya masih belum mengering, dan secara tiba" dirinya bergerak.

Sauke langsung menghapus air matanya, dan menghampiri Naruto. Sasuke memapah Naruto untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya, inilah yg menyebabkan Sasuke menangis.

PLAAK..

" uuh.. Dobe kau bandel sekali sih, kau kan baru saja diobati malah banyak bergerak. Kau tahu kau membuatku khawatir!" omel Sasuke panjang kali lebar, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

" Tapikan kau sendiri yg ingin aku ambilkan pesananmu, buktinya tadi kau menangis" ucap Naruto dengan nada memancing, wajah Sasuke memerah.

" U-um ano.. itu ka-karena aku khawatir padamu bodoh, kau itukan masih sakit tapi kau malah langsung bergerak" ucap Sasuke lebar sambil menutupi kegugupannya. Tersenyum kecil Naruto kemudian menarik pinggang ramping Sasuke, agar terjatuh di pangkuannya.

Perlakuan Naruto, membuat rona indah muncul di kedua belah pipi tembemnya. Naruto tersenyum tampan, lalu dia mendekatkan kepala mereka. Lalu Naruto menggesekkan hidung mancungnya, ke hidung mungil Sasuke manja. Ouh.. bagi kita para NaruSasu Lovers, itu emang manis banget adegannya.. XD

Tapi bagi Itachi dan Menma yg jones #dihajar, mereka udah jengah dengan _lovey doveynya _NaruSasu. Maklumin kan mereka jones.. :D.

Itachi dan Menma segera meninggalkan pasangan yg dilanda kasmaran tsbt, akan tetapi saat membuka pintu tsbt mereka melihat gadis Hyuuga berjalan melalui mereka.

" Hei tunggu.." teriak Menma, sembari mengejar Hinata yg kabur.

**.**

**.**

**Menma? Kau dan Aku**

**.**

**.**

" Jadi kau akan mengatakan apa?! Untuk membela dirimu?!" dengan nada yg kentara sekali dinginnya, Itachi mulai mengintrograsi Hinata.

Setelah selesai dengan aksi kejar-kejaran antara Hinata dan ItachixMenma. Mereka langsung menyeret gadis berdada besar tersebut ke halaman belakang , dan memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan" yg mengintimidasi sang gadis Hyuuga.

Kenapa mereka berdua mengitrograsi Hyuuga tsbt? Karena mereka sudah mengetahui kisah bagaimana Sasuke disekap, hingga aksi heroik Naruto menyelamatkan Sasuke. Dan smua dalang kejadian itu adalah gadis Hyuuga ini, kan?!.

Sebenarnya Hinata sangat takut, akan tetapi ego-nya yg tak ingin kalah mencoba menutupi ketakutannya itu. Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang kedua pria tampan didepannya, terpancar amarah yg sangat terlihat dikedua bola mata onyx itu. Hinata jadi bergidik takut, ternyata Sasuke mempunyai banyak _guardian angel(Sasuke)_.

" A-aku tak bersalah, jus-justru yg bersalah itu Sasuke dia itu kan pria jadi-jadian. Masa pria bisa hamil?!" ucap Hinata sengek, aduuh.. Hinata merutuki mulutnya yg berbicara pedas tentang Sasuke. Ingin menyesal tapi dirinya sudah setengah jalan, tak mungkin dirinya mundur.

Itachi dan Menma yg sudah geram dengan perlakuan dan kata" Hinata, mengeluarkan seringai berbahaya. Itachi sudah mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingan-nya, kalo Menma udah dalam mode sage.

" Apa kau bilang, Sasuke pria jadi-jadian?!" Itachimengeluarkan nada dinginnya.

" Jadi kau ingin mengatakan, kalau ibuku pria jadi-jadian yg bisa hamil. Kalau dia tidak bisa hamil aku tak akan lahir di dunia, JALANG?!" anak mana sih, yg mau ibunya di jelek-jelekkan. Walaupun kenyataannya Menma juga sempat membentak ibunya, dikarenakan masalah gender.

" A-apa ibumu?! Ibumu Sasuke?!" matanya Hinata sudah mau keluar saking kagetnya, dia baru ngeh' kalau pemuda didepannya ini sungguh perpaduan antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tapi bagaimana bisa pemuda yg mengaku-ngaku sebagai anak NaruSasu ini, bisa ada disini?! Sedangkan mereka semua masih muda, apa iya Sasuke hamil di usia 8 tahun? Kan nggak mungkin, terus apa dia hasil gen yg nggak berhasil dari sperma Naruto dan Sasuke yg buatan Orochimaru?. Kening Hinata berkerut, kepalanya pusing dengan hasil spekulasi-spekulainya sendiri.

Mengetahui wanita yg berada didepannya itu, bingung sendiri. Menma menyadarkan Hinata dengan pernyataan menusuknya " Hey, kau berkata seakan-akan kau suci saja, kau sendiri saja menjelek-jelekan seseorang yg sedang hamil?!" ucap Menma sangat sinis.

" Sasuke seharusnya tak berada diantara diriku dengan Naruto-kun, dia adalah pengacau hubunganku dengan Naruto-kun" racau Hinata tak jelas, kedua pemuda bermata onyx itu memandang iba Hinata.

Mereka yakin bahwa wanita yg berada di depannya itu sedang depresi karena cintanya yg tak terbalaskan, tapi ada rasa kesal juga dihati mereka karena tadi Hianta sempat menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dipipinya sudah mengalir air mata. " Sasuke adalah JALANG.. TAK SEHARUSNYA DIA HAMIL ANAK NARUTO-KUN.. hiks.. harusnya aku.. Naruto-kun harusnya bersamaku.. memilihku" teriak Hinata, hingga suaranya menggenma ditempat sepi orang tsbt.

Itachi dan Menma memandang Hinata dengan pandangan, yg tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sebenarnya amarah dan iba bercampur menjadi satu, saat melihat tangisan Hinata.

" kau sangat menyedihkan, kau tahu.. kau tak memiliki kaca apa?! Sebenarnya yg JALANG, itu dirimu!" ucap Menma meremehkan sekaligus mengejek, jangan lupa nada kata-katanya yang naik satu oktaf.

" Jika kau berani merusak hubungan Sasuke dengan Naruto, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk.." sungguh menyebalkan jika adikmu satu-satunya diremehkan oleh orang yg lebih rendah darimu bukan, ucapan Itachi sungguh tak main-main. Pasalnya dirinya termasuk kakak, bertipe _brother complex_ yg sungguh akut.

Isak tangis tertahan Hinata makin terdengar saat mendengar ancaman dari sulung Uchiha tersebut, apalagi saat mendengar kata terakhir yg tadi Itachi ucapkan. Gigi Hinata bergemelutuk menahan rasa takutnya, ia tak ingin terlihat labih lemah dari rival cintanya.

" .MENYEDIHKAN." ucap Itachi dengn penekanan disetiap katanya.

Tuhan sungguh tak adil untuk Hinata, mengapa semua orang menumpahkan kasih sayang mereka terhadap Sasuke?!. Kenapa justru dirinyalah yg menjadi peran _antagonis_ di permainannya sendiri. Kenap bukan dirinya yg mendapatkan limpahan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yg berada dalam permainannya.

Itachi dan Menma mengambil langkah lebar meninggalkan Hinata, dengan isak tangisnya yg makin keras terdengar. Sungguh tangisan pilu yg terdengar dari mulut Hinata yg terdengar bagi orang-orang yg mendengarnya. Tetapi mereka yg menganggap itu tangisan pilu akan menyesal, jika mengetahui perbuatan keji Hinata untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Menangislah dengan segala rasa bersalahmu.

#poorHinata

**.**

**.**

**Menma? Kau dan Aku**

**.**

**.**

_**Rumah Sakit Konoha**_

" Nngh.. Naruto.. hentikan.. hh.. bagaimana jika ahh.. ada yg melihat?!" desahan tertahan Sasuke terdengar diruangan itu.

Jilat

Hisap

Kecup

Naruto menodai leher bening Sasuke, dengan 'karya'nya. Tak menyahuti pernyataan atau pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto malah makin memperluas daerah jajahannya. Naruto membuat _kissmark_ baru, kali ini lebih banyak dan lebih terang menyala.

" Hhmmnn.. mm.. Manis" gumam Naruto lirih diceruk leher Sasuke, rasa manis yg dirasakannya menjadi candu untuk Naruto. Sebenarnya kegiatan mereka berdua sudah dimulai sejak Itachi dan Menma meninggalkan ruangan tersbut.

Dengan nafsu besar Naruto yg sudah ada sejak orok, dan mesum dengan kadar tinggi tingkat dewa. Penis Naruto sudah langsung menegang saat melihat leher bening nan putih mulus Sasuke. Saat daerah jajahannya sudah penuh dengan _kissmark_ buatannya, Naruto berpindah tempat ke dada putih Sasuke.

Desahan manis Sasuke keluar saat Naruto memilin _twin nipple _Sasuke " aahnn.. Naru~ .. nnh.. jilat ahh.. hisap _nipple_ku" aduuuh.. saking manisnya bikin diabetes, dan menuruti keinginan sang _uke_ Naruto dengan cepat melahap _twin nipple _Sasuke.

" Nnggh.. Nnghh.. hen.. akh.. hentikan.." desahan nikmat bercampur sakit menjadi satu, saat Naruto melahap dengan kasar _twin nipple_nya. " aakhh.. Nnh.. miawh.. Narutoo~.. ahh" desahan menggoda sasuke langsung keluar saat Naruto mengemut _nipple_nya. " aahnn.. nngh.." sungguh Sasuke diam-diam menghanyutkan. Saat bersama orang lain sifat dinginnya lah yg tampil, tapi saat bersama Naruto sifat liar nan menggodanya langsung keluar saat seperti ini.

" A-apa.. coba kau keluarkan lagi suaramu yg tadi?!" Naruto langsung melepaskan emutannya terhadap _twin nipple _Sasuke, saat mendengar desahan imut Sasuke. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya imut, tanda tak mengerti.

Naruto tak menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, dan tanpa aba-aba dia langsung merobek celana Sasuke dengan kasar. Dan terlihat jelas pemandangan penis mungil nan imut milik Sasuke, ouh.. jangan lupa dengan _ hole pink_ Sasuke yg menggoda. Naruto mengusap air liurnya yg menetes, penisnya yg berada dibalik celana langsung ereksi sempurna.

" Hnngh.. dingin.. ahh.." desah Sasuke saat angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya, tanpa protesan dari mulutnya karena celananya dirobek sedemikian kasarnya oleh Naruto.

Naruto yg masih fokus dengan _hole pink_ Sasuke memperhatikan dengan _intens_, uuuh.. gerakan lubang Sasuke yg berkedu-kedut menggoda makin membuat dirinya tak tahan untuk langsung menjebol lubang surgawi dunia miliknya itu. Diperhatikan dengan sedemikian _intens_nya membuat Sasuke memblushing ria. Dengan cepat ia katupkan kakinya yg sedari tadi mengangkang.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dengan cara mencium Sasuke ganas, lidah mereka saling bertautan dan saling mendominasi, dan tentunya pemenangnya adalah sang _seme_. Tangan kirinya diam-diam mengurut penis Sasuke perlahan, sedangkan tangan kanannya memilin _nipple _kanan Sasuke.

" Aarghh.. Narutoo.. nnghh.. kumohon lepaskan hh jarimu.." mohon Sasuke, saat Naruto menutup lubang untuk mengeluarkan spermanya. " Sebentar dulu sayang kita akan keluar bersama saat puncaknya nanti"

Naruto menyodorkan ketiga jarinya, ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke dengan cepat menarik ketiga jari Naruto, dimasukkannya jari-jari panjang tersebut kemulutnya. Sasuke mengemut jari Naruto seakan-akan itu adalah permen lolipop, naruto yg merasakankehangatan mulut Sasuke saja sudah terlena.

" Sudah cukup.. aahh.. aku ingin mempersiapkan lubangmu dulu" kegiatan emut-mengemut-jari-Naruto pun terhenti. Diarahkan jarinya kearah lubang berkedut itu.

" Aaargh.. apa yg kau lakukan nnghh.. Dobe" jerit Sasuke tertahan saat merasakan jari-jari panjang Naruto menerobos lubangnya yg sempit tanpa aba-aba, tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto memajumundurkan jari-jarinya kedalam lubang Sasuke untuk mencari _sweetspot_ milik Sasuke.

" Aagh.. uh.. Naruu.. ikkeh.. ikkeh kimochi.. ah.. ah.." desahan Sasuke menggema diruangan tsbt saat rasa nikmat mendera lubangnya yg lapar, jemari Naruto yg sedari tadi masih menutup lubang penis Sasuke kini mulai memainkan sekitar lubang penis Sasuke dan membuat urat yg ada disana menegang.

" akhh.. disana.. naru.." desahan Sasuke makin menjadi saat Naruto menemukan titik kelenjar prostatnya. Bukannya melanjutkan aksinya Naruto malah mencabut jari-jari panjangnya tersebut.

Naruto mempersiapkan penisnya didepan _hole_ Sasuke, sedikit mengurut penisnya lalu menggoda lingkaran lubang berkedut tarsebut. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menjebol lubang Sasuke, lalumendiamkan panisnya tersebut sebentar agar lubang Sasuke dapat beradaptasi dengan penisnya.

" Aargghh.. sakit.. Naruu.. hiks.. hikss.. keluarkan" tubuh Sasuke bergetar karena sakit mendera lubangnya, padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya lubangnya dijebol oleh Naruto. Air matanya mengalir seketika.

" Tenang sayang.. sebentar lagi kau aka merasakan nikmat" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

" cepat bergerak.. uuh.. " dengan segera Naruto memajumundurkan pinggulnya, Naruto mendesah lirih saat merasakan sensasi yg dirasakan penisnya.

Naruto menulikan pendengarannya sesaat, sekarang dimulai gencar menggali lubang Sasuke untuk menemukan kelenjar prostatnya agar kenikmatan mendera keduanya. Dari cara Naruto bercinta dia adalah tipe _gentleman_, dia ingin memuaskan pasangannya bukannya dipuaskan .

" Aaarghh.. uuh.. nnh.. Naruutoo ..ahh sodok lagi" desahan Sasuke makin keras saat Naruto sudah menekan _sweetspot_nya.

Naruto menemukannya. Dengan semangat dia menggerakkan pinggulnya, lalu dinaikkannya tubuh Sasuke keatas tubuhnya agar penisnya makin melesak masuk ke rektum Sasuke.

" Aah,.. Narutoo.. penismu menyodok langsung.. ahhnn.." desah sasuke keenakan saat kelenjar prostatnya dihajar berkali-kali oleh Naruto.

" Aaahh.. Sasuke kau sangat sempiit.. hh" desahan Naruto keluar saat penisnya dicengkram erat oleh rektrum sempit Sasuke.

" Naruu... lepaskan jarimu aku ingin keluaar.. nnghh.." mohon sasuke saat dirinya ingin mencapai puncaknya.

" bersama..."

" bakilah.. nnghh.."

" AAAHH NARUTOOO.../ NNGGH.. SA-SASUKEE" mereka berdua orgasme bersama.

Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubang sempit Sasuke, hingga Sasuke sendiri memblushing ria saat merasakan 'sesuatu' meluber dari lubangnya.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk diatas tubuh Sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan adanya sperma Sasuke yg berada diperut langsing Sasuke.

" Nngh.. minggir dobe, kau berat" ucap Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto untuk menyingkir dari tubuhnya, tapi saat ingin mengeluarkan Naruto junior. Mata Sasuke membelalak saat merasakan 'sesuatu' menegang didalam _hole_nya.

" jangan berharap ini berakhir dengan cepat Sasuke.." denagn nada _sing a song_ Naruto berucap dengan entengnya, tanpa memperdulikan mata Sasuke yg seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

" TIIIDAAAKK" dengan mengabaikan jeritan pilu Sasuke, Naruto pun melanjutkan aksinya. Tanpa mengetahui ada beberapa orang yg sudah bersimbah darah dibalik pintu itu, saat mendengar desahan keduanya.

_**Dibalik pintu**_

" Aaarghh.. uuh.. nnh.. Naruutoo ..ahh sodok lagi"

" Aah,.. Narutoo.. penismu menyodok langsung.. ahhnn.."

" Aaahh.. Sasuke kau sangat sempiit.. hh"

" Naruu... lepaskan jarimu aku ingin keluaar.. nnghh.."

" AAAHH NARUTOOO.../ NNGGH.. SA-SASUKEE" jaeritan keduanya terdengar hingga beberapa orang penasaran dengan suara ribu-ribut, diruangan hokage mereka dirawat.

Ada beberapa suster, lalu Itachi dan Menma, dan yg paling mengejutkan adalah Sakura dan Hinata. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana kedua gadis itu bisa berada disana, yg intinya mereka semua sudah bersimbah darah dan dipastikan terkena penyakit anemia.

Mereka semua satu-persatu meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah memerah, dan sisa darah yg mereka tampung.

"E-ekhem.. a-aku harus kekamar mandi sepertinya" ucap Itachi sok Jaim ala Uchiha. Beda lagi dengan Menma yg sudah berteriak kesetanan " GYAAAA... AKU HARUS MENUNTASKAN HASRAT KUU.. kagebunshin no jutsu" Menma berlari sambil mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" Se-sepertinya tak jadi masalah kalau kita, me-menjadi fujoshi Sakura-chan" ucap Hinata mengusulkan hal baik ke Sakura, karena menjadi fujoshi adalah hal mulia. Wajah Hinata memerah padam saat mendengar desahan heboh NaruSasu dari dalam sana.

" A-aku juga setuju, bagaimana kalau kita membuat grup NaruSasu Lovers. Aku baru menyadari kalau mereka sungguh hot!" sahut Sakuraa menggebu-gebu. Mereka berdua tersenyum mesum.

" Eh kalian berdua kenapa tidak mengajakku, eoh?!" tiba-tiba Ino ikut nimbrung, Ino mengeluarkan _handycam_nya dari belakang punggungnya. " Sedari tadia ku merekam kegiatan mereka"

Mereka tersenyum aneh.

" ahh.. Narutoo.. nnghh."

**.**

**TBC**

Note: omooo.. aku tak bisa menyangka aku bisa membuat lemon lagi, kurang hot?! Nanti saya perbaiki lagi. Makasih udah mau mampir di ffku.

**Big thanks to:**

**Naminamifrid, Aika Moriuchi, Yuki Jaeger, Akasaka Kirachiha, kuro-kkun, Aicinta, Ndah D. Amay, Yuchan, Fro Nekota, Hibari-Sayaku Shiina, pingki954, Ivy Bluebell, yuu, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, NaluCacu CukaCuka, , Kuro Rozu LA, Ocean blue, Naoki, Kareokopi, Vaselline, Tasmania devil, rainbow cake, Veporub, D3rong, Timie, Aprohdite, Cajuput, Little beat, Cussons, Boonbird x, Riin beauty, MintMojo, Maniez hitam, Drakk blue, thytwofy, uljangleo, Reader kece, Kitty beauty, Kitty beauty, Esia, Shappire, Menuk, Watanabe, Hero kim, Xoxonder, Haruna, Kira kim, Areda, Black 0626, Hyorii, Arakida, Grece kim, Youngie, Jaeyun, Hisutgaya, Dipa won, Queen white, Ocean star, Hyun woon, Changijung, Lunar silver, Keys13th, Cherry blosom, Auntmn panda, Blue ocean, yechan8, alta0sapphire, ykaoru32, , Renica, Elis kuchiki, AprilianyArdeta, ChientzNimea2Wind, Song Je Ra, Urushibara Puterrizme, ai73, aprilyarahmadani, .75470, ore wa ore, sakuranatsu90, sivanya anggarada, vichang, all guest, and silent reader.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
